Beyond The Wall
by Nyx Avarielle
Summary: Mankind and Demons agreed centuries ago to live seprarately, kept apart by a giant wall. The only ones who cross over are criminals, the most vile of the vile. None has ever returned alive. When Kagome Higurashi is convicted of sheltering a demon, she is sentenced to 2 years beyond the wall. How will she survive when no one else has? She's never even gone camping before...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

A/N This is the first thing I've written in forever, so I might be a bit rusty. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Kagome did everything she could to avoid looking down. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights. She had been one of the only kids in her school to climb to the tops of the trees in the school yard. She was the one who leaned over the cliff and looked down while her parents tried to keep her from the edge.

No, she was avoiding looking down so she could see what was above her. Her family. Her mother was crying, the tears streaming down her face, though she held her sobs in. Her grandfather was barely able to contain his tears, though he did remarkably well. Her brother, only 13, was bawling. There was a chain link fence between them and the edge of the wall, with barbed wire above that. And with every second, their faces were getting smaller and smaller, the details fading.

Kagome watched them, burning the image of her family into her memory. She wanted to remember them. She needed to remember she had something to come back to, eventually. Two years. That was all. Souta wouldn't even be out of high school by then. Just two years and then she would be able to return home and hold them again.

It wasn't going to be an easy two years. That was the point, after all. This was punishment for a crime, after all. She hadn't even realized the cat was a demon. She had just seen a hurt animal and had done her best to care for it. Feed it some scraps, clean it's wound. She had thought it was just a cat. But the punishment for harbouring a demon was clear. Time behind the Wall. They took her age into account, and the cat's disguise. They had been lenient, giving her only two years.

If only it wasn't common knowledge that humans rarely lasted even one year on this side of the wall. If winter didn't kill her, the demons would.

She had lived her whole life with the Wall in view, knew that beyond it was the vast expanse of land granted to the demons centuries before so mankind could grow without fear of the demons, and the demons could live in peace without needing to worry about humans encroaching on their territory. Criminals were sent over from time to time. Murderers, mostly, but also those who harboured demons. Even after all these generations, mankind feared the demons, and any demon found on the human side of the Wall was to be reported at once to the authorities.

It had just been a cat. Kagome didn't even know what had happened to it after she was arrested. She had tried to find out. It had been used against her at the trial.

She could barely see their face now. They were just shapes that looked like her family. The Wall was hundreds of feet tall, made of stone and concrete, built up and modified over the years. It stretched from one side of the country to the other, splitting it roughly in half. Planes didn't even fly over it. She had seen images. Forest for as far as anyone could see.

Her mother, her grandfather, Souta, she was going to see them again. She was going to survive and come back. She was going to live. It was only two years.

The basket she was in bumped and swayed as it hit the ground and Kagome stood. She took the bag they had given her, a large yellow backpack, and hefted it awkwardly onto her back. She kept looking up, even as she walked out of the basket. They were just a multi-coloured lump on the lip of the Wall, barely distinguishable. She smiled, even though she knew they couldn't see. A brave face, as if she were just going camping. She was just going away camping for a weekend. She waved, grinning stupidly as she backed away from the wall, and kept grinning and waving even as the tears started to fill her eyes. She kept grinning, kept waving, even after the tears started to fall.

She didn't stop until they were completely out of view, blocked by tree branches full of leaves. She kept walking until her back hit a tree trunk, and then she stopped. As if the momentum had been all that had kept her going, she fell to her knees. At last, she let the tears fall and Kagome embraced the pain she had been pushing back since the judge had read her sentence.

Kagome wept.

* * *

The first few days were the worst.

Kagome walked, not sure what she was doing or where she was going. She had a vague plan, find some kind of shelter, find a source of water, and start figuring out how she was going to feed herself. The big bag of supplies that had been given to her had rations, but only enough for 2 months. If she stretched it well, maybe 3. If this was all hey were willing to give, no wonder most people didn't make it a year out here.

She tried not to think about it. She had to take things one day at a time or she was going to paralyze herself with worry. She had enough supplies to get her through for now, and she wasn't going to waste it. She had had a few days between the sentencing and her descent to think of a basic plan. Find a decent water supply. Find shelter. Winter proof it, somehow. Survive. It was only two years.

She had seen the map. There were at least one other human alive in here. She looked at the still irritated bump on her left inner wrist. They had implanted the microchip there. As long as she was alive, it would send her location to the control room and she would show up on the map. There was a man named Onigumo still alive in here, and he had been sent in almost a decade before. The man had been a serial killer, killing something like 20 young woman over a 10 year period. He had been sentenced to life here. She hadn't even considered looking for him. He was as likely to hurt her as help her, if the news reports about him were true.

She hadn't known what to expect. No one really talked about what was beyond the wall. Images taken from the Wall only showed forest, for miles and miles, as far as the eye could see. There had been a few images of demons over the years, massive bugs or furry creatures, or undescribable monsters. Her handler from the time she arrived to the time she had left had told her that there weren't many sightings close to the wall of any of the bigger demons, or the smarter ones. It seemed they lived further away, perhaps to avoid conflict or temptation. The ones nearby were dumb, and they would eat human flesh. Her best bet would be to head north as fast as possible. The woman, named Sango, had seemed sympathetic, so Kagome had decided to trust her.

Go north. Find shelter. Find a way to survive. She could do that. Right?

She had never gone camping before, let alone hiking with a heavy bag on her back. She was sore the first day. One foot got blisters the second, but she kept going. She didn't sleep well at night, with the sounds of creatures in the darkness around her. She dozed, usually leaning against a tree or a rock. By day three, she felt like a zombie, and smelt worse than she had ever smelt in her life. She was sweating profusely, and it was only May. The nights were still cool, but the sleeping bag kept her warm enough. She didn't light a fire. She wasn't sure if that would repel or deter attack, so she decided to just be quiet at night, the wind up flashlight in her hand in case. At the least, it could blind something, if she heard it coming in time.

Day four, her other foot got a blister and every step was painful, but she kept going. North. Shelter. Survive. Day five, she collapsed at the side of a small stream and dunked her whole body in, fully dressed. When she got out, she felt a little refreshed, but not nearly enough.

On day six, she should a hut.

It was old, but the walls were all in one piece. When she stepped inside, it was dusty and the air was stale and musty. She coughed, looking around. It was a single room with a fire pit in the center, and old beat up pot still hanging over it. There wasn't much else, some rotten fabric, an empty chest. She put down her bad and went back outside. It was in the middle of a small clearing. Around the side was a small pile of firewood. She lifted one and held in a scream at the number of bugs under it. She circled again and found a stream only a few minutes walk away. She filled up her water bottle and returned to the hut.

It was a mess, but it seemed sturdy. It wasn't too big. It was in a quiet enough spot. She hadn't seen sign of anything around but a few birds and squirrels. Small animals.

"Well," she said quietly, "I guess I'm home."

That night, she slept well. Having the four walls around her made her feel safer than she probably was, but she had been so exhausted. She slept until nearly midday and woke feeling all the built up soreness and fatigue staring her straight in the face. As she ate her breakfast, she looked at her meagre food supply and decided she couldn't wait to start taking action.

She emptied the contents of her bag into the chest after shooing away the family of spiders that had taken up residence. Food, some basic medical supplies, a knife, a small hatchet, a few changes of clothing and some winter and rain gear, rope, matches. None of it looked especially good quality, but what would you expect the government to give a condemned prisoner?

It was the book she was most interested in. They had given her a little survival handbook, nothing fancy at all, but, it had instructions on how to trap and skin animals, how to prepare them to eat and how to preserve them to eat later. It had a huge section on plants and which were edible and which were not.

She spent an hour or so practicing the traps, figuring out how they worked. She wasn't sure how she if she would catch anything, or what she would do if she did, but she had to try to get more food. If she was lucky, she would be able to save the rations until the winter, in case anything went really wrong and she had nothing else to eat then. She spent another hour looking over the plants section, trying to get a sense of what a few useful plants looked liked. She would confirm anything in the book before she picked it to make sure, but she wanted to have an idea of what to look for.

She headed out, looking around for good places to put her traps and keeping an eye out for any interesting plants. She wandered about, getting used to the lay of the land for as long as she dared. When she returned, she placed the plants she had gathered aside. She would confirm that they were what she thought they were in the morning. For now, she needed a bath. Grabbing the meager personal hygiene supplies they had given her and a change of clothes, she walked to the river.

There was a spot where the water was quieter, and she stood by the bank, looking around intently. This would be the perfect spot for an ambush. Sure, she had seen no sign of anything dangerous yet, but how was she to know there wasn't something lurking out there? Eventually, she decided to was worth the risk and began to remove her clothing.

Piece by piece, she dumped the clothes into a pile on the bank. She felt even more exposed naked. She walked into the water and shivered. The water was cold, but it still felt soothing on her aching feet. She washed, scrubbing the dirt off of her skin, out from under her nails, and out of her hair. Once she was satisfied that she was clean, she gathered her clothes and set about washing them. She was already wet, after all, and she already had the soap. It was awkward, but she managed to get them clean.

Lugging them all back to the hut, she hung them from the rafters and dressed in something clean for the first time in a week. She made a fire and warmed her ration over the fire. It wasn't that bad warm.

Dinner done and the fire banked, Kagome lay out her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

A/N Thank you, everyone, for your kind reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. On we go to the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So good!" she smiled as she bit into the freshly cooked rabbit. It was still hot, and the meat was juicy and delicious. After nearly two weeks of eating little but the dried rations and a few foraged roots and berries, having actual meat was a delight. Actually killing the rabbit had been challenging, but it was almost worth it.

She sat in her little hut, feeling a little more hopeful than she had since she had descended into this place. If she could catch one rabbit, she could catch more. If she could catch more, she could feed herself and make it through. This rabbit mean that she was going to be able to see her family again. She grinned, biting into the meat again.

The book told her how to make soup from the bones, so, as she ate, she placed the bones in the pot. The book told her how to tan hide and make us of fur, but she had destroyed the pelt as she had butchered the animal. She'd do better next time, when her eyes weren't full of tears. The book told her how to make the most of the corpse of this little rabbit. This book, she was sure, was going to keep her alive.

Except, it didn't say anything about how to handle demons. Either it was some generic survival handbook, or the government had chosen not to include any information about them. No one had ever come back from their time beyond the Wall, so any new information wouldn't have been that useful. The only information anyone seemed to have was little more than the legends she had grown up with.

She hadn't seen a single demon yet. Almost 2 weeks over here and she hadn't seen a single demon. She had heard things, skittering through the brush. From time to time, she caught flashes of red in the woods, but if they were demons, they had never approached her.

She was starting to feel comfortable here. She knew the lay of the land around the hut from her daily walks to check her traps and to gather helpful plants. She was going to wander a little farther soon, maybe make little overnight trips away from home so she could increase her hunting grounds. She had heard that hunters, in the old days, had left their homes for days at a time to find the best kinds of prey.

She chuckled imagining herself catching a deer and then, somehow, lugging it back to the hut. She doubted she'd ever be able to do that. She needed something more than a knife to hunt deer. The book had instructions on how to make a bow and arrows, as well as a sling. She would start gathering some pebbles she could use for ammo. A sling wasn't that hard to make, and with it, she'd be able to hunt and defend herself. Her next project decided, she returned to her meal.

It was dark by the time she finished her meal. She had remained inside at night, feeling safe within the building. But, she decided it was past time she get accustomed to moving around at other times of the day. The stream was in sight of the hut and she needed water for the soup. Gathering a water bottle and the wind up flashlight, she made her way out to gather that water.

It was quiet, with only a few night bugs out. She looked up at the starry sky and smiled. When she got home, she was going to take Souta camping, somewhere far from the lights of the city. Before coming here, she had never seen anything like the night sky here. The colours, the number of stars, this was what had inspired mankind for centuries. So few of her generation ever saw the stars like this, really saw them.

She knelt by the stream, filling the bottle to the very brim. She missed indoor plumbing, and hot water, but this wasn't so bad. Annoying, yes. She had to make two or three trips a day to the water's edge to refill the bottles. She wished she had a few larger ones so she didn't have to make as many trips. She'd figure out how to make something larger to hold water. It was probably in the book.

When she got up and turned to her hut once more, she saw it. It was standing there, between her and her home. It looked like a woman, long black hair, a human looking face, but where the hips should have been was the body of a centipede, and above, it had six human arms. It smiled, the lips red as if with lipstick.

Kagome dropped the water bottle and the flashlight, staring stupidly at the half woman thing before her. It took her mind a long moment to register that this was a demon.

And she was absolutely defenseless.

"Ah, so you finally noticed me," the creature grinned, slithering closer. Kagome took an instinctive step back into the water. "My, my, I can't remember the last time I tasted the flesh of a human woman. You look so delicious." She licked her lips wih a tongue that was much too long.

"Stay back!" Kagome shouted, knowing full well it was useless. She was going to die. She was going to be killed by this centipede.

The creature laughed, amused. "Oh, don't make this more difficult for yourself. If you behave, I promise, I'll end it quickly!"

It charged towards her. Kagome attempted to dodge, but found herself caught in several of the creatures many arms. She screamed. She struggled against the many hands, ignoring the scratches. She looked the demon in the face and saw that feminine mouth had grown wider with fangs that reached well past its chin. She reached a hand between them, intending to push the face away.

Instead, the shoulder disintgrated in a flash of bright pink light.

She screamed again as the creature dropped her. Kagome looked from the now five armed creature to her hand. "What was that?"

Kagome didn't have time to think over the question before the demon screamed. "You bitch!"

Kagome didn't wait for anything more, scrambling to her feet. She ran into the woods, not looking over her shoulder. Maybe she could lose it in the trees. Maybe she could find a little hiding spot. Maybe she could do whatever that was again. She ran, one foot in front of the other though her lungs burned. There was crashing behind her, the demon chasing after her through the trees. It was screaming.

Kagome ran, and ran, panting hard and heavy, tears running down her face. She could barely see in the dark. She couldn't see the ground, but she knew it was uneven, that there were roots. She wasn't surprised when her foot caught on one of those roots and she found herself face down on the ground.

"Ow," she grunted, already trying to get back to her feet. If she stayed here, she was going to die. Her ankle protested as she tried. Sprained, no doubt. She looked back and saw the creature's pale skin in the moonlight, rushing towards her. It was already too late. She was going to die. She was never going to see her family again.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

A flash of white and streaks of yellow flashed between her and the demon. There was a scream from the creature, and then Kagome heard chunks of meat falling to the ground all around her. She closed her eyes as she felt a spray of the creature's blood rain down on her.

Then, nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw the pieces of body strewn about the forest floor, but no sign of what had done it. She struggled to her feet, favouring her right foot. It was definitely twisted. Leaning against a nearby tree, she looked around intently for any sign of her saviour. Nothing. The forest was calm and still again. The night chorus was even starting to pick up again.

She stood there for a long while, trying to decide if it was safe now. Who, or what, had saved her? And why? She looked around, half expecting something to step out of the shadows, but, nothing.

After a few long moments, she decided nothing was going to show up and take responsibility.

"Thank you!" she called out, hoping whatever it was was still close enough to hear. "I really appreciate your help!"

No response.

She frowned. Well, if whoever that had been wasn't going to come out and say anything, she was going to go back home to her hut. It was getting late, and with her bad foot, it was going to take her some time to make it all the way back. Kagome didn't think was going to be going out at night any more.

* * *

It took two days before her ankle stopped hurting with every step. As she recovered, Kagome took the time to think about what had happened. A demon had attacked her. She had defended herself with a strange pink light. Another demon had protected her. Two of those three facts didn't make sense.

She had grown up on a shrine. It had been in her family for generations. The Higurashi family line had once been full of powerful priests and priestesses, but, there hadn't been any of note in the last 200 years. In fact, across the country, there were only a handful of people with any kind of notable spiritual power. They all worked for the government maintaining the barriers that kept the Wall safe and tracking down any demons that managed to cross over. The danger of the moment must have allowed what little spiritual power within her to wake up so she could defend herself.

She had tried to get another reaction from her powers, remembering her grandfather's instructions for meditation. The old man had no real power, but it had been his belief that the family blood still held the ability. It seemed he wasn't entirely wrong. She hadn't been able to produce any more pink light, but, she wasn't going to get discouraged. She didn't have much else to do, and these abilities may save her life again some time in the future, so it was worth trying.

Then, there was the strange other demon. It had to be a demon. What else could have ripped the centipede to bits with streaks of light? She had expected it to show up outside her hut and make some kind of demand of her by now. Payment for his services. It had been a man's voice.

But, there had been no sign of him. Not a hint. She recalled those brief flashes of red she had seen in the woods since she had first arrived and wondered if it was the same demon. It made a kind of sense, but why protect her?

She had grown up with the image of demons as bloodthirsty monsters. Sometimes, they looked nice or good, but, they always sought the death of humans. Many of them ate humans. They weren't capable of intelligence or thought. They were monsters.

But, the cat hadn't been a monster at all. She had come home from her part time job and was walking through the shrine grounds when she had heard the sound of a cat meowing. She had followed the sound to one of the outbuildings, the one that held the old well. She had looked in and saw a small cat, cream and black, licking at a wounded leg. The moment Kagome had entered, the cat had hissed and tried to stand her ground, but it was clear the leg was broken. She had left the cat and returned a little later with some leftover chicken and a little bowl of water. A little something to give the cat some strength.

She should have known something was off when she had returned the next day and the cat had seemed much better. The cat didn't seem to trust her, but Kagome kept bringing her food and water every day. Eventually, the cat let her touch her. The fur was soft and warm, and the sounds she made were different from the purring of her fat house cat, Buyo, but Kagome was smitten. She had hoped the cat would come into the house and be her pet. In the mean time, she was content with cuddle and play sessions in the well house.

And then, on her birthday, as she brought the food and water, the police had burst in. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the ground. The cat, that had been nothing but sweet and tiny and cute, had transformed in a flash of flames into something that was nearly as tall as she was. The police had been prepared and had brought a monk with them. He had bound the demon with sutras and she had been taken to jail for harbouring a demon.

The cat hadn't been an evil demon. And, whatever demon had protected her couldn't be all evil either. Right?

There wasn't anything she could do about it. She had made a choice to stay here in this hut, and that was what she was going to do. At least for the time being. Someone, or something, was looking out for her, and she decided she was going to trust him. In the meantime, she had more important things to worry about.

Like her next meal.

As she gathered what she would need to go out and check her traps, she heard a scratching at the door of the hut. Curious and cautious, she approached, knife in hand, just in case. She blinked when she opened the door and saw a chipmunk standing there, with a bug standing on its forehead.

"Good morning, my lady!" it called, its voice strangely clear for such a little thing, "My lord would like to meet with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

 **Chapter 3**

Kagome stared at what she was now sure was a flea standing on the head of a chipmunk at the door of her hut. A talking flea. She had been attacked by a centipede and was now being talked to by a flea. Were all demons actually some weird kind of bug? Was this some kind of joke?

"My lady?" it asked as she found herself sliding down to her knees. Maybe she just needed to sit down. Maybe she just needed to get a bit more sleep. Maybe she had eaten some kind of weird herb. She had been looking through the book quiet thoroughly, but a mistake could be made.

She felt a slight sting on her cheek and slapped at it automatically, watching the flea drop from her cheek unharmed and murmuring "My apologies."

She screamed then. She screamed, brushed the flea and the chipmunk out of the hut and closed the door. The demon had attacked her! It wanted her for her blood! She could already envision its lord, a massive flea that was going to suck her dry. She would be just dust and bones by the time he was done with her.

There was a moment of silence, and then the scratching at the door again. "My lady, please, allow me to explain!"

"No!" she shot back, "No way am I letting you in or going to see any lord of yours!"

"B-but…" There was a beat of silence. "M-my lord!"

She froze. Oh no. The giant flea was here! She looked around the hut, desperate for something to defend herself with. She had the knife, yes, but it wasn't as if she knew how to fight with a knife. It would be something. Maybe she could get her powers working again?

"What the heck did you do to scare her, Myouga?" That voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Stupid flea, you bit her didn't you?"

"She just smelt so delicious!" She blanched at the words of the flea. Gross!

"Idiot. Hey, girl, come out here. No one's going to try biting you again."

"No way!" she shouted, grabbing a stick from the pile of firewood. She hoped it was thick enough to use as a proper club. "Now, you better get out of here of I'll, I'll purify the both of you!" An empty threat, but they couldn't know that.

The lord laughed. "Like you did that centipede? Yeah, right."

Kagome felt her eyes go wide. This was him. This was the demon that had saved her. A giant flea, and now he was here to demand payment for his services. Her life? Maybe, to be his wife? That was something a fair number of legends told about demons, they would take human wives, and then eat them up when they got tired of them. Still, if this demon could destroy the centipede with such ease, the door and walls of the hut were clearly not enough to stop him.

"Look," he said, "We don't mean you any harm. Just get out here, we'll talk, and then we'll go our merry way."

She kept frowning. He was being reasonable, she supposed. He wasn't breaking down the door, and the bite hadn't been that bad, really. If it had been meant to kill her, well, it would have been much more painful or something. After all, weren't fleas basically parasites?

"Ok, but if you try anything, I'm going to purify you!"

The lord scoffed as she made her way to the door. She pulled it open, holding the stick like a baseball bat. If either of them got close to her, she was going to smack them upside the head and then run. She saw the chipmunk with the flea, Myouga, on its head first, hanging back further from the hut, and then, a man?

She blinked, the stick lowering as she looked at the man in red. He didn't look like a giant flea. In fact, he didn't look like a demon at all. He looked human. She looked a little more closely, noticing the oddities now. He had long white hair, and his eyes were the colour of amber. He had claws, and, on the top of his head he had two triangular ears that turned and flicked independently. She wondered what they could be hearing. Still he looked mostly human, and a young human at that. Maybe a few years older than her. He was scowling, but he didn't look scary.

"You can put that stick down," he said, not moving from his position a few feet from the hut. He was giving her space, at least.

She lowered it, though she didn't let go of her grip. "You were the one that save me from the centipede, weren't you?" He was wearing a red outfit that hadn't been in fashion for centuries. It was same red she had seen in flashes around the hut all week. He had been watching her. If he had meant her harm, there were definite ways he could have done it without asking her to come out of the hut. "Thank you for that."

He looked at her for a moment. "Keh."

The flea came forward. "My lady, may I present Lord InuYasha, son of Inu no Taisho and heir to the Western Lands."

It was an impressive sounding title. Inu No Taisho had been one of the demons who had participated in the signing of the treaty 500 years ago. And this was his son? She looked at him again, re-evaluating his age. He looked only a few years older than her, but that was likely not the case.

"How do you do?" She said politely, bowing. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Of Tokyo." She added the last part to sound a little less unimportant.

He and the flea looked at her appraisingly. "Well," said the flea at last. "We are here on business, so, if I may?" He looked to Lord InuYasha. The demon nodded and the flea took out a tiny scroll. "As per the treaty signed between our peoples in the year 1556, we are here to confirm your reason for being in demon territory. Now than, Lady Higurashi, a few questions." She nodded, the whole thing feeling somewhat surreal. "Your age?"

"I'm 18."

Myouga made a note with a tiny brush on the tiny scroll. "Are you with child?"

She flushed at the question. "What sort of question is that?"

"It's forbidden for women to be sent here if they are. The question is simply to confirm."

"I am not," she replied. That did make sense.

"Very well," another tiny mark. "Are you the leader of a rebellion or rival political faction, or otherwise an enemy of the current government?"

She shook her head. Political rivals were not supposed to be sent over either. Everyone knew that much. "I'm not."

Another mark. "Wonderful, my lady, just another few questions. How many have you slain?"

She blinked. "Slain?"

The flea looked up from his scroll and the demon looked at her with a spark of interest. "You know," he said, "murdered."

She glared at him. "I haven't killed anyone," she shot back, annoyed that they dared ask her something like that as if it were a foregone conclusion.

"Anyone?" asked the flea.

"Well, that rabbit the other day," she said pensively. "And some bugs here and there."

The flea looked to the lord, then back to her. "So, you maintain your innocence?"

"I wasn't sent here for killing someone." She frowned, feeling a bit shy suddenly. "I was sent here for harbouring a demon."

"What?" asked the lord at the same moment the flea said "I beg your pardon?"

She nodded."I found this demon in the well house," she said slowly, uncomfortable with the weight of their gazes on her, "I thought it was just a cat, and it was hurt, so I brought it some food and water and helped it get better for a couple of weeks, and then the police came and arrested me and they sentenced me to two years in exile for sheltering a demon."

The flea rolled up the scroll, frowning. She watched as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a distinctly pensive pose. "Well, that's very interesting."

"Told you something was fishy," said Lord InuYasha to his vassal. "It's not normal to cry over killing a stupid rabbit."

She looked at him in shock. He had seen that?

"Well, well, this is a conundrum," said the flea. "A blatant disregard for the terms of the treaty. Harbouring a demon, a crime? The treaty is clear, any demons found on the human side of the Wall are to be returned unharmed. To send a human here for showing compassion to a creature in need, it's barbaric!"

She blinked, looking at them with surprise. What were they talking about? They had been taught in school as children what was in the treaty, and nothing in it said anything about returning demons unharmed. She remembered the time the prosecution had spent quoting the treaty in her trial. She had read the excerpt along with the rest. It was clear that she had violated the terms. Her defense had been that she had done it unknowingly, not that it wasn't a crime.

"It's in the treaty," she said, drawing their eyes to her. "It has to be. There must be a mistake somewhere."

"My lady," said the flea, looking at her with an oddly understanding look. "I was there when the original treaty was signed. There is nothing in the treaty that says that anyone sheltering a demon should be exiled. That is reserved solely for murderers."

She looked at the flea, and then demon lord. They were serious. They meant it. She should not have been sent here. She shouldn't be here. She took a step back into the hut. She should, at the worst, be in a cell in some prison. Some prison where she could have a warm bed, and eat regular meals, and get visitors. If these demons were right, and she was tempted to believe them, she should be worrying about what she was going to borrow from the prison library next, not wondering what her next meal would be.

"But, it has to be on the treaty! Every copy I've ever seen has it on it! They brought a copy of the original to my trial!"

"A copy," said Myouga, "could easily be manipulated. It could have been done hundreds of years ago, and no one would ever know. Humans don't live nearly long enough to be sure they have the original document."

She stared at him. She felt her knees give way and she found herself kneeling in the doorway of the hut. The stick lay forgotten beside her.

"So, I shouldn't be here."

"I'm afraid not," replied the flea before turning back to the demon. "My lord, with your permission, I will bring this to the attention of Lord Sesshoumaru. Treaty violations such as these should be brought to his attention."

InuYasha nodded. "And what do you suggest I do until we get a reply from Mr. Ice King?"

The flea looked mildly uncomfortable. "Well, my lord, as she is our key evidence to the treaty violation, I'm afraid we are going to need to ensure her safety until she can be returned to her people."

He frowned, his arms crossed. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"What does that mean?" she asked, her mind still reeling with the revelation that she had been dumped out here for no good reason.

"It means," said the demon, his gold eyes on her with a look of superiority, "Until this is all sorted out, you belong to me."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Aha, and this is where the fun stuff begins.

Thanks for your support 3 I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

A/N Sorry this took a while to come out. I got into writing the next chapter and a half to make sure I had my key plot points in place. In the next chapter, we start getting into the actual plot stuff! Yay! This is a bit of an interlude to build up some relationship stuff, cause.

I'm also starting to realize that this may be a bit longer than I had originally intended, because plot. I mean, the plan is that the story takes place over three years, so… Yeah.

Thank you so much for enjoying this and for taking the time to review or favourite it. I appreciate it so much! Love and Peace! ^^v

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Woman, how many times have I told you not to go wandering off?!"

"Wandering off?! I can still see that stinky cave!"

Kagome glared at the demon that had become her host for the past two weeks. She wasn't adapting well. She would admit it to herself, even if she would never admit it to him. After declaring her his 'responsibility' and bringing her to the hole in a wall cave he called a den, he had left her mostly to herself all day. Which wasn't that bad, as long as she didn't try to move anything around too much. It gave her time to meditate and try to harness her budding spiritual powers.

The trouble was that he didn't want her to leave the cave, not even to the stream that was only a small way from the opening, just beyond the treeline. She was tired of being stuck inside while he roamed about all day doing who knows what. She wanted a hot bath, a soft bed, clean clothes, and she could really use a hamburger and fries. She had been on this side of the Wall for about a month, and she had already lost weight. Her pants needed a belt to hold them up now.

"My den is not stinky!"

"Is so! It's stinky and musty and I think there's even mold in there!"

"Well, of course there's mold! It's a fucking cave!"

"Mold is dangerous! You shouldn't breathe it in!"

"It's never caused me any trouble!"

"Well, not all of us are mighty demons, now are we?"

"That's right! Some of us are stupid humans who don't even know how to survive without someone taking you by the hand!"

He wasn't exactly wrong there. She admitted it, she wasn't a hunter, but she had gotten pretty good at finding edible plants, those few times he allowed her out of the cave to look for any with him hovering over her the whole time.

"It is not my fault that this side of the Wall is a primitive dump! I mean, have you ever even heard of indoor plumbing?!"

"Maybe we aren't so weak that we need indoor plumbing to get through a day!"

She honestly wondered if he had any idea what indoor plumbing even meant. She needed a several hours in a hot bath, surrounded by bubbles, and she doubted she'd even feel clean then.

"Maybe it's because demons have rocks for brains and none of you would know a good idea if it punched you in the face!"

"Well at least we don't send stupid defenseless girls out into the wilds to be killed for something as stupid as helping someone!"

"It's because of demons terrorizing humans that we need the Wall in the first place!"

"Is that what you think?" Kagome was taken aback at the shift in his tone. He wasn't yelling. Why wasn't he yelling? She wasn't used to this more serious, and decidedly more dangerous, InuYasha. "Human were going around killing us, just for going about our day to day life. Sure, there were demons that hurt humans, and no one had trouble with them defending themselves, but humans were the ones that started going after demons that hadn't done anything. Humans were the ones that blamed us whenever the crops failed, or there was some new sickness going through a village. Hell, if a human so much as thought there was a demon around, they called the slayers. They would come in and kill any and all demons in the area, whether they had done anything or not. So no, humans didn't need to be saved from the demons terrorizing them. The humans were the ones doing the terrorizing!"

She stared at him as he huffed past her and into the cave. She wanted to protest. He had to be wrong. There wa no way he could be right. How many stories remained from those days of demons hunting humans for the thrill of it? How could he have known something like that? He couldn't have been alive then. But then, she certainly hadn't been alive either. She thought about all the legends she had been told as she was growing up, and then thought back on the last two weeks. They had fought constantly, like cats and dogs, but, he still brought her food, still gave her shelter, still demanded nothing in return. InuYasha never made a secret that he disliked humans, and yet, here he was, doing all he could to help her.

She didn't like him, not really, but she was grateful for him.

Besides, she knew people. People were dumb, panicky, dangerous animals, and she knew it. They would rather build a giant wall than play nicely with a race that had been their neighbours for hundreds of years, a race, she was discovering, that was just as complicated and messy as her own.

She sighed. "Look, InuYasha," she said, her voice much calmer now. "I'm just going a stir crazy stuck in this cave all day. At least let me walk to the river."

He glared at her. He glared well, but she was getting used to it. He didn't scare her any more, not really. He wasn't going to hurt her or cause her any harm, so, while she didn't exactly trust him, she wasn't afraid of him. He knew it, too. She could tell by the way he had begun to relax around her a little. When they weren't arguing, sometimes, they even managed to have conversations. He didn't like having her around, nor did he completely trust her either, but there was a measure of acceptance.

She wondered, if they spent enough time together, if they could create something like a friendship. She also wondered what everyone back home would think if she told them she was even considering becoming friends with a demon. It wasn't lost on her that she was one of the only humans to actually meet a demon in 500 years. At least, the only one likely to live and return home after. She was already keeping notes in one of the notebooks the government had provided her in the initial kit. She had always wanted to be a writer, and this was a story everyone would want to hear about.

"Fine," he said at last. "To the river, but no farther. Any demon sneak up on you beyond that and you won't be able to get back to the cave in time."

She blinked, understanding washing over her. He was worried about her. Was that why he was so strict? "Come on, what demon could make it this close to your den without you knowing?"

"Plenty. Little ones, mostly," he replied, sitting by the fire. "I let them live because they aren't really a bother. They stay out of my way. But, they might not stop from attacking a lone human girl."

"And they wouldn't come into your den to get me?"

"Nah, they do that, they're dead," he looked at her, a knowing in his eyes. "Setting foot in another demon's den is a sure way to get killed. They wouldn't dare follow you in here."

She nodded. Yes, demons really were more complicated than the myths gave them credit for.

* * *

InuYasha looked at the skins and nodded. "Not bad."

Kagome sighed in relief. She had been trying to clean the skins of the animals he brought back for food in a way that he found satisfactory for weeks. He brought the food, and there was little else for her to do, so she wanted to do something useful to pay him back for letting her stay. It was a challenge, of course, but between InuYasha's lessons and what the book said, she was making strides, and to now be told 'not bad', well, she was more than a little proud.

She watched as he lay the skin with the pile of other skins he had in one corner of the cave, the one he had told her early on not to touch. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Trade 'em," he replied, walking back and sitting across from her.

"Trade them?"

"What, you think we demons can't even trade?" He scoff. "Where do you think I got those dishes we eat on, or the rice, for that matter. I'm no farmer."

She hadn't really thought about it, but it made sense. She had wondered, briefly, how he had gotten some of the things around his den, but she had never given it much thought. It made sense that not all demons, if some of them were as intelligent as InuYasha and Myouga, lived in the wilds as animals.

"Where do you trade?"

"Village not far from here," he replied. "They have a big market a few times a year. Lasts about a week and ends with a huge party. Next one is in a couple of weeks, in time for the summer solstice."

"And you'll be going to trade all of those skins?"

"Something like that."

She wondered what it would be like, all those demons close together. Would there be music? Dancing? What kinds of festival foods would there be? What kind of strange goods would be there?

"Take me with you."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't think you'd last 5 minutes before someone tried to eat you up. Besides," he added, the smile faltering just a bit. "Sesshoumaru will probably be here by then. We'll have you back to your side of the Wall by then."

Her own smile dropped too, and she was surprised. Of course she was going to be gone by then. She looked at the demon across from her and tried not to think about how that fact hurt just a little. It was simple disappointment at missing the chance to see the festival, she told herself. It would have made a great chapter in her book.

"True enough," she smiled. "I can't wait to be home."

* * *

Kagome sat in the shade of one of the trees leaning over the water's edge. It was almost mid June, now, and it was starting to really warm up. Which made it as good a day as any to do some laundry.

While it was clear that InuYasha didn't share her appreciation for cleanliness, he never complained when she used her own soap to wash her clothes. And it was an all day affair. She was glad that he spent most of his day away from the den, because it meant she didn't have to feel so awkward in only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, of all things. She was grateful she had been allowed to bring some of her own undergarments, because the standard issue clothing was all male.

The washing part of the laundry was done and she was admiring the way everything hung on the branches. It wasn't much, she admitted, but at least she hadn't lost any socks yet. Still, she wondered what she would do if she had to stay much longer. The clothes, which had never been properly fitted in the first place, was quickly getting to be almost comically large on her. Maybe, she mused, she would get something nice from the festival. Considering the apparent gap between the fashion on this side of the Wall and home, she would probably be able to find one or two rather nice yukata. Though, how they would go with the very comfortable combat boots, she wasn't sure.

She looked up from her musings and scanned the horizon. She felt something. An aura. A strong one. She dropped her work and started walking quickly back to the den. It was probably nothing, but this had to be the strongest aura she had felt yet. This wasn't just one of the mindless demons that hung about.

She reached the mouth of the cave in only a few steps. The demonic aura was closing in, but more slowly now. Maybe it was hesitating, or maybe it wasn't trying to get to her at all. She stood just inside, looking out and trying to catch a glimpse of what could possibly be causing it. The forest had stilled, but she couldn't make out any sound from the invader. It was just the aura, powerful and coming ever nearer.

A few minutes later, a figure walked out of the woods. He had to be one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Long white hair that fell almost to his knees, a crescent moon on his forehead and a pair of magenta stripes on each of his cheeks, and golden eyes, she made the obvious link to InuYasha, even though this demon lacked the adorable ears. His eyes were cold as he stared at her, holding himself stiffly yet elegantly. He was otherworldly, whereas InuYasha was definitely earthbound. She felt suddenly very self conscious of her dressed down state.

Not far behind him came a smaller demon, green and toad-like carrying a staff that had to be nearly double his height. It was definitely one of the uglier demons she had ever seen. It was looking at her as if disgusted.

"My lord, I believe that would be the human Myouga has told us about."

The regal demon didn't move, but the way his eyes slid to glare at the smaller demon was enough to make even her shiver. "You do not need to state the obvious."

Kagome wasn't sure of the protocol, but she mustered her courage. She bowed but kept silent, getting the immediate sense that this demon would not be nearly as lax as his brother when it came to formalities.

"Human!" squawked the green demon, "You have the great honour of being in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Western Lands and son of Inu no Taisho!"

"My Lord," she said, deepening the bow, though remaining in the den. She didn't trust this demon. "My name-"

"Your name is unimportant," said Sesshoumaru, his voice ice as he cut her off. "All that matters is why you were sent here."

"Of course," she replied, feeling the distinct desire to say something back to him die in her throat. This man was nothing like his brother. He would not appreciate any kind of discussion, and his threats would be carried out. "I was exiled here for sheltering a demon."

"And you have killed no humans?"

"That is correct."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and the nodded, seemingly satisfied. She had learned that InuYasha could smell things like lies, somehow, so she gathered that was the point of answering the questions. It was still for a moment.

"You made it," InuYasha walked out from the woods, holding a dozen small fish. She hadn't sensed him come closer. Apparently, his aura had been covered by the much strong one of Sesshoumaru. She would have to practice discerning auras. But, then, she wouldn't have much opportunity soon. "So?"

"We shall approach the Wall and discuss this with the humans," the elder demon replied. "It is a bother, but it is my job as ruler. You will accompany us, InuYasha."

He nodded as he approached the den. He sniffed her, and saw him frown somewhat. "Don't worry, wench, he's not going to do anything to you. Like I said, you belong to me until I get you back home."

She turned for their guest and turned her full rage towards him. "I don't belong to anyone! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

He threw off her rage by smiling, his nose obviously sniffing the air. She blinked, realizing he had made her upset on purpose to distract her from her fear of his brother. She stared at him a moment until he shoved the fish into her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, just cook these up for us, would you? Should be enough for everyone."

She nodded, still looking at him with surprise. She glanced back at the demon outside, just standing there with a look of contempt on his face. She made a note not to be alone with him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

A/N OH BOY, did I ever forget about this. I'm sorry, I got completely sidetracked by another project. But, you know what, I'm going to pick this up again, because writing a bunch of things at once is fun!

Chapter Five

Dinner had been a quiet affair. It quickly became clear that Sesshoumaru wasn't much of a conversationalist and his servant, Jaken, was offended to be even close to a human. InuYasha was more upset than he had let on about having his brother around. After dinner, though, Sesshoumaru declared that he and his vassal would find a place to sleep nearby instead of imposing on his brother. With a promise to meet at dawn, Kagome was left alone with InuYasha for one last night.

She sat by the fire after tidying up, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked out at the sky and saw those stars again. She wouldn't be able to see them again for a while, likely. If all went well, she'd be spending the next night in a cell somewhere while everything was sorted out. She'd be able to see her family soon, and a dozen other things. While she didn't know exactly what would happen, she was excited that she could finally find out.

"So," InuYasha said as he sat next to her, "You'll be home tomorrow."

"Closer to home, at least," she replied, keeping her eyes firmly on the stars. "Thank you."

"Keh," he scoffed, as he so often did when she tried to thank him. "Just doing what's right."

"A lot of people wouldn't have done what you did for me, right or not," she said, her eyes trailing over his features in the firelight. It made his snowy hair look almost yellow. Her eyes stopped on the ears as they so often did. They looked so soft, and her hands itched to touch them. The thought struck her that this was probably her last chance.

He caught her not so subtle glances and smirked. She blushed, embarrassed at being caught. He seemed self-conscious of them at times. Now that she thought about it, Sesshoumaru didn't have the same kind of ears. She looked at them again.

"Why doesn't Sesshoumaru have the same kind of ears?"

The way he stiffened told her at once that was the wrong question, but before she could apologize, he was talking.

"His mother was a demon."

She frowned, very confused now. "What do you mean? Of course she was a demon."

He looked even more uncomfortable now. She wondered what else it could mean, saying Sesshoumaru's mother was a demon. What else could be the mother be? A dog?

"Mine was human."

She visibly started at the news. How was that possible? There weren't any humans over on this side of the Wall. She tried to think of any women that may have been sent over, but she couldn't think of any. The judge at her trial had said she was the first woman sentenced to exile in over a hundred years. So, he was half human? She had never heard anything about that even being possible. How were humans and demons even able to have children? She suddenly had a million questions she wanted answers to, but she didn't say a word about them.

"You don't have to…"

"It's ok," he interrupted. "I haven't talked about her in a long time." He turned to look up at the stars, and he suddenly felt so far away from her. "Her name was Izayoi."

She nodded, not sure what to say. What was the appropriate response to something like this?

"She wasn't sent over here by mistake like you," he said, his voice distant as if he were talking to the stars and not to her, "She killed a man who had tried to force himself on her. He had been a powerful man, with a powerful wife and brother. They couldn't stand the scandal, so she was sent here. My father found her, wandering lost in the woods, and took her in."

"But, this must have been over a hundred years ago," she said, knowing that she was the first woman sent over in at least that long.

"Almost 200 years ago."

She looked at him. She had known he was older than he looked, but she hadn't thought that old.

"They fell in love, and, eventually, I came around."

"What happened to her?"

"She died," he said softly, "A fever."

She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," he said, though he didn't take his hand from her's. She nodded.

"I lost my dad," she said after a moment. "When I was 12. He was hit by a car."

"A car?" he asked.

She thought a moment. "These big, metal boxes on wheels that go really fast and let people get from one place to another."

"Oh," he said, though it was clear he still didn't understand. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she said, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand unconsciously. As soon as she noticed, she stopped. She was leaving the next day. What was she doing?

"You look at them a lot."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"My ears."

"Oh," she said, her cheeks flushing as her eyes betrayed her by fixating on them again. "Well, they're cute, and they look soft."

He was quiet a moment, and then took the hand that was holding his and brought it up to his head. "Go on."

She looked him in the eye, as if to say 'really?' before she brought her second hand up. Tentatively, she touched the back of his ears with the lightest touch. It was soft, and warm. She stroked them lightly a few times, glancing at his face from time to time to make sure she wasn't doing anything wrong. As she gained confidence, she began to rub them as she had the ears of her cat back home. Buyo loved the way she scratched his ear and, from the dopey looking grin on InuYasha's face, he seemed to like it too.

She chuckled at it, breaking the spell. He reached up, removing her hands, and she became very aware of how close their faces where. She could feel his breath on her skin and their foreheads were nearly touching. Her heart skipped a few beats when his hand was suddenly on her jaw, his thumb caressing her check.

Something crackled, and they pulled apart to see that the logs in the fire had shifted. She chuckled, a nervous chuckle to cover what felt all too alive in the rest of her body. She was leaving the next day. She would never see him again. What had she been thinking?

InuYasha was standing, his face hidden in shadows. She didn't try to see it.

"You'd best get some sleep. We've a long day tomorrow."

She nodded, though she didn't stand quite yet. She was still trying to catch her breath. She heard him head back into the den, setting about his normal nightly routine as she looked back up to the stars. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

InuYasha had woken her before dawn and they had been on the move ever since. It had taken her almost a week to get to the hut, but the way they were gobbling up ground, she was sure it would take much less time this way.

She had been nervous when they had first set out. After all, riding on InuYasha's back for an extended period sounded like a bad idea all around. She could walk just fine, after all. She knew now what it was a good idea to take the ride. Still, it felt odd to be pressed against his back like this, his hands on her thighs. She was grateful that she was at least wearing pants and that it wasn't direct skin contact. She was blushing enough at the inappropriateness of the contact. Still, if it got her to the Wall today, then it was worth it.

She had her bag of supplies, though she had left somethings in the cave. The cooking pot, most of the rations, little things she gave as gifts for his help. She wouldn't need it where she was going.

By midday, the Wall was visible, looming and oppressive. She could understand why so few demons chose to live this close to it. She had never realized how foreboding it was, though she had lived with it all her life hanging there. She had forgotten it was there, before. She doubted she'd ever be able to forget now.

It was mid afternoon when they reached the base of the Wall. She looked up at the massive structure, remembering the faces of her family looking over the top as she had been lowered down into what she had thought was her death. She squeezed InuYasha's shoulders one last time before she found her feet under her and stepped back, once more allowing for a proper distance between them.

"So," he asked, ignoring the little signs of nervousness, "what now?"

Sesshoumaru walked along the Wall, looking at the blocks intently. After a few paces, he found what appeared to be a chunk of wall that jutted out only a few inches. She watched as he opened some kind of panel and pulled out an old fashioned phone, a coiling cord connecting it to the Wall. He held it up to his ear awkwardly as he explained that these devices were located every so often in order to allow easy communication. They had been installed some 50 years before.

They waited a few moments before there was a clear sound coming from the other end, a clicking, and then a voice. It was so loud, the demon pulled it away from his ear and even she could hear the voice from a few feet away.

"Hello? Hello, hello?" It sounded like a young man, and he sounded very nervous.

"Hello," Sesshoumaru said, a little louder than necessary, into the receiver. "This is Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western lands. I invoke parley."

"Um, uh, General Muso is not available right now…"

"Unacceptable," Sesshoumaru snapped and even she jumped. "Protocol, as laid out in the treaty, states clearly that the person in charge will always be made available as soon as possible to one of the clan leaders should he request parley."

There was some general chatter in the background, though she couldn't make out any clear words. Sesshoumaru appeared displeased with the delay.

"Hello? Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he corrected.

"Yes, um, Lord Sesshoumaru, the General will be able to meet with you in half an hour. On the, the top of the wall where you are now."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Acceptable." He hung up without another word. Kagome had never seen a more awkward phone conversation.

"So, up, huh?" InuYasha asked, looking up to the top of the wall. "Never been up there before." He knelt in the way he had earlier so she could get on his back with ease. "Well, best we get going."

She had been up there once before. She swallowed nervously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he took hold of her legs. She looked up the nearly sheer wall. "Can you really just jump up there?" Shouldn't the Wall be tall enough to prevent that?

"Keh, just hold on."

She did, and he leapt. It felt almost as if she were flying. She looked up, watching the peak grow nearer, though not quite near enough. When they began to lose height, InuYasha used the Wall to boost himself high. It took two more of these wall jumps to make it to the top and land on the walkway on the top of the wall. Sesshoumaru simply floated up with his odd cloud ability.

The wind hit them as they looked out over the Wall to the city beyond. She smiled, seeing the familiar skyline once more. There was a gap between the wall and a chain link fence, and then a larger gap before the buildings began. At one time, it had been a small town, but as the population had grown, the little small towns had slowly filled in and were now just called Tokyo. The sun was setting and the lights were turning on, causing the horizon to glow with the light of thousands of light bulbs. Her home. They weren't close enough to make out people, and there was only the faint sound of cars, but she felt almost as if she were home. The homesickness she had been fighting off for so long suddenly flooded her.

"Is that," said InuYasha, unable to hide the look of amazement on his face, "where you live?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She wondered where, exactly, along the wall they were. She didn't think she could see the shrine from here, but it was hard to be sure. She wasn't sure if he was more impressed or off put.

"It is certainly different than it was last time I saw it," said Sesshoumaru. "You humans move so fast.

She nodded. "That we do."

There was the sound of metal on metal and they all turned to where a door was opening. Out walked a group of men, most armed with rifles aimed at them. At the back was the general, an aide with a tablet in his hands to the right and behind. She recognized him from the brief visit he had paid to her before she was sent over the wall, a formality. InuYasha began to growl, which only caused the guns to be swept towards him, but a look from Sesshoumaru had him quieting down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I presume," said the general. He was a tall man, though he still barely came to the demon lord's shoulder. His face seemed young, and kind, at least, more than would seem to fit a general, but she knew he was a colder man than he appeared. General Muso and the others in charge of the Wall appeared on a semi-regular basis on TV talking about the challenges they faced, the dangers. "I am General Toshio Muso. It is an honour to speak with you. It has been quite some time since anyone has invoked the right of parley." He turned to her and InuYasha. While he had stopped growling, he was still standing between her and the human group.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then motioned to his brother and herself. "My brother, InuYasha, and Kagome Higurashi."

The general nodded. "Yes, I thought I recognized you. Hello again, Ms. Higurashi." His words were polite, but the tone was not.

"General," she acknowledged, more nervous than she had expected.

He nodded and then turned back to Sesshoumaru. "My Lord," the words felt awkward in his mouth. "What can I do for you?"

"There has been a violation of the treaty regarding Lady Kagome's sentencing," he said. He looked at complete ease, as if this were all normal. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if either of the demons here knew what a gun was and what it could do. When the treaty had been signed, guns were just starting to arrive in Japan.

"Oh?" asked the general, his tone just polite enough. "Remind me the details?" He was addressing the aide with the tablet.

"Higurashi, Kagome," replied the aide after typing in a few things on the tablet, "age 18, sentenced to 2 years exile for sheltering a demon."

The general nodded, as if it were all coming back to him now. "Yes, yes. What is the problem?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "The treaty is quite clear that only murderers are to be sent into our lands. You will take her back and ameliorate the situation immediately."

The general was, clearly, not accustomed to the tone the demon was taking with him, but maintained his calm. "I'll have you know we followed the terms written in the treaty exactly. Her crime warrants exile. In fact, 2 years is a rather light sentence, the lightest I've ever seen."

InuYasha bristled at the words, but didn't speak.

"As this Sesshoumaru has said, the treaty states clearly that only murderers are to be sent over the wall." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to the general. "This is an exact copy of the original treaty. As you can see, there is no mention of sheltering a demon as a crime worthy of exile. Only murder is a crime worthy of this sort of punishment."

The general took the scroll and unrolled it, looking over the words without really reading it. He then handed it to his aide who did seem to actually read it. His brow furrowed as he compared what was on the paper to something on the screen in front of him.

"What would you have me do?" the general said after a moment.

"Take the girl and see that she carries out her sentence somewhere more acceptable," Sesshoumaru said, nothing in his manner betraying that he was speaking to someone who could refuse him. "And see that the terms of the treaty are upheld, as is your job.

The general seemed uneasy, if only just. Kagome could understand why. There were two demons on the top of the wall, within sight of Tokyo. He had likely never spoken to a demon before, he had no idea what they were like. And, as a general, he was likely not used to being talked down to as Sesshoumaru was.

"Quite right," he said, and Kagome felt relief wash over her. She hadn't been sure they would bend like this. "It will take some time, but I will see to it that Ms. Higurashi is sent somewhere more appropriate for her sentence and that these disparities are sorted out."

"Is this to your satisfaction?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to her for the first time since they had arrived at the wall.

She started, a little surprised that she was being asked her opinion in the matter. After her intial hesitation, she nodded and bowed. "It is. Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." The demon lord nodded, as if this simply his due.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. I will return to confirm these matters are sorted by the equinox."

"Of course," the general replied as the aide made a note. "Ms. Higurashi, if you will come with me?"

She nodded and took a step forward, pausing as she passed InuYasha. She suddenly felt her heart jump into her throat as she looked into his amber eyes for what would surely be the last time. They had known this was coming, but they hadn't really said goodbye. He was smirking, as if all this was no big deal, but she had to resist the urge to hug him. With people watching, she didn't want them to think she was too close to these demons.

"Thank you, InuYasha," she said at last. "For everything."

He nodded. "Don't go getting yourself into anymore trouble, wench."

She smiled. "I'll do my best."

She held his eyes for another moment before she had to turn and walk towards the general. Guided between the armed men, she was escorted into the elevator. The general bowed awkwardly to the demons before he and the aide joined them. The doors closed and she couldn't help the way her stomach churned when the general looked at her.

"Now, what the hell are we going to do with you?"

* * *

Kagome hadn't been sure what to expect once she arrived at the Wall. A cell, likely, as the authorities discussed what was to be done with her. She recalled the cell she had spent the night before being sent down into the forest beyond the wall. A cot with a threadbare blanket that had a smell to it that made it difficult to sleep, a utilitarian toilet in a corner and tiny sink, cold cement walls. She had cried herself to sleep that night, not for the first or last time since this ordeal had started. Maybe she'd be allowed a shower, or a hot meal, or even some tea. She had a sudden craving for anything sweet and fatty, but she knew that after a month and a half of living on little more than plain rice and meat, her stomach wouldn't react well to anything too rich.

Instead, she was lead to what looked like a boardroom, with a long table surrounded by leather chairs, a big screen along one wall and a projector in the ceiling. She was escorted inside and then left there, the door locked behind her. She sat in one of the chairs, enjoying the feel of the cushion, and slowly spun herself around. There was nothing else to do, after all.

She wondered what they would do. This was, as far as she knew, unprecedented. No one came back from beyond the wall. No one had been escorted back by a pair of demons who demanded that she was there improperly. There were probably a lot of people to call.

She stilled the chair when she heard the door unlock. Looking to the door, she watched as the general, his aide, and a few other men entered the room. She gasped, ever so slightly, as she felt the aura of the general. It was faint, and had certainly been drowned out by both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha earlier in the day, but there was definitely a demonic aura coming from General Muso. She schooled her face, knowing that she couldn't give a hint of it. Besides, she could be wrong. She had never felt a human's aura. Maybe Muso had spiritual powers. Either way, she thought it safer to not reveal too much.

"Well, well, well," the general said, pulling a chair out so he could sit across from her. "Ms. Higurashi, I must admit, I have never seen anything like it. A pair of demons escorting a human to the Wall, and one of them Sesshoumaru the human hater himself. Most impressive. How did you do it?"

She sat silent, not sure what to say.

"Some kind of witch, hmm? Magic? You come from a shrine family, so maybe some spiritual powers?"

"I've never had any," she said, denying the powers she couldn't wait to tell her grandfather about.

"So, was it your body, then? Did you let those beasts use you for a whore?"

"They did no such thing!" she replied, struggling to keep a cool head. The men with him had riffles, and she didn't doubt that they were loaded and that they would eagerly shoot her if it became necessary.

He reached in and grabbed her chin, moving her head so he could get a good look at her from all angles. After a moment, he released her.

"Whatever it was, there's no time for us to find out. I've spoken with the prime minister about this apparent treaty violation they were so upset about. They made it all up," he looked at her as if she were some idiot. "Pure know why they would do that, but they did."

She looked at him, feeling any chance of hope leaving her quickly. "So, what is going to be done with me?"

"Well, obviously, we are sending you back. We'll move a little, put you in at a different point along the wall so you don't run into your friends again. And then, some other demon will kill you and everything will go on as it was supposed to."

"What?" she asked, standing quickly though she immediately sat again at the sound of rifles shifting around her. "You're just going to send me back out there?"

"You were sentenced to two years in exile. Just be glad the powers that be didn't decide to add more time to your sentence. Not that it will matter that much."

The general made a motion and a pair of guards took her by the shoulders. She didn't fight back, knowing she had no chance of escaping. She didn't do anything to resist as they cuffed her and lead her out of the room.

* * *

And here we go. Something bigger is going on here! Of course. It would have been too easy, and unsatisfying, to end it already. There is still so much to do!

Thank you for reading! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

A/N Thank you, everyone, for your reviews and for following and favoriting this story. It means a lot to me. I'm going to get one chapter out a week from here on out, likely on Tuesdays.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Six

Sesshoumaru disliked humans.

Even before the treaty had been thought up, he found them annoying, foolish, and altogether monstrous. He had been with his father during every stage of the treaty creation, from inkling, to gathering the human leaders, to working out the details. Sesshoumaru had even been involved in the mass exodus of humans from the lands north of the planned Wall line. He had seen what humans did to their own kind first hand. Theft, murder, rape, it had all happened to the refugees as they travelled the roads clogged with oxen and carts and human bodies. Refugees inflicting pain on to other refugees. It was disgusting.

He had been there when the humans first proposed the idea of sending criminals over the Wall as a punishment. He remembered the council looking at each other uncertainly when the proposal was made. What purpose would it serve? They had wanted to send humans over for any number of crimes, but the council had tempered the humans. Murders, only the most vile murderers. It was not supposed to be an easy sentence, for anyone involved. It was supposed to be the ultimate deterrent. If you could not be human enough to refrain from killing your fellow man, you deserved to be with the demons.

And now, they sent girls who had done nothing but help a demon in need.

Sesshoumaru strongly disliked humans.

He remembered when his father had first brought Izayoi to the estate, the uproar it had caused. She should have been open season. There were demons that waited for the murderers to be sent over so that they could chase them down like they had in the old days. But his father had been curious. Why send a female? They had never sent a female before. The standards had been meant partly to prevent petty murderers from being sent over, and hers had been a petty case. Self defense should have been exempted, but, they had followed the letter of the law in her case, if not the spirit. She had been lucky to catch the attention of one of the most powerful demons in the realm, someone who could declare her a member of his household and expect that every other demon would obey.

She had been alright. It had been almost expected when she became pregnant. A great demon lord didn't take in a lovely female for the fun of it. Sesshoumaru's mother had even been somewhat fond of her and they had a friendship, of sorts, until her death. Izayoi, and her half-human son, were novelties, of a sort. Strange and unique and worth watching.

This situation, though, this Kagome Higurashi, this was a prime example of why he disliked humans so much.

He had told the General he would return on the solstice to confirm things had been dealt with appropriately, and yet, they were unprepared. When he lifted the phone to inform them he had arrived, they said the update could be done over the strange device instead of face to face. That was unacceptable. How could he even be sure he was speaking to the right person if he could not see him? Could not smell him? The terms of the treaty stated that a clan leader could speak to a human leader face to face, and he would do so.

Eventually, they gave him clearance to go to the top and speak to the General. His desire was simple. A face to face meeting to confirm that the girl was in their custody and that the terms of the treaty were being investigated to ensure such a breach did not occur again. He was aware that this might require multiple meetings. Humans could be notoriously slow to decide things and get things done for how fast they lived otherwise.

When the general arrived, he was escorted by several armed guards. Sesshoumaru looked at the weapons they carried, long black things that stank of gunpowder. The design of the weapons had changed greatly over the past five centuries, but he had no doubt that that they were as dangerous as ever, if not more so.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," said the general, bowing less deeply than Sesshoumaru would have permitted from one of his vassals.

"General Muso," he replied, bowing respectfully. He may dislike humans, but that did not mean he was going to snub one. He, at least, was a polite and civilized being. "I trust things with Kagome Higurashi have been sorted out."

Muso nodded. "Indeed. She is secured in one of our facilities not too far away. I have brought up your concerns with the highest level of government and they are looking into it. It may take some time, but, well, you understand how politicians are."

His brother would have made a show of sniffing the air, of looking at the general with a glare and a growl. Sesshoumaru did none of those things. The lie was as obvious as the sun or the clouds in the sky. The shift in heartbeat, the scent of anxiety, humans couldn't possibly detect these things so, while they might be able to school their faces and voices to mask a lie, they couldn't hide the physiological responses.

"May I speak with her?"

The general nodded, hesitating for only a moment. "That can be arranged. Nishi?"

"Just a moment," said the aide, pulling a rectangular object from his pocket. He began speaking into it, loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear, likely on purpose. They seemed to be following a kind of procedure. The male voice on the other side changed to a female and then the aide handed him the device.

"A cordless phone," he said turning the device over in his hand. The image on one side shifted colours.

"That's right. It's called a cell phone."

"Fascinating." He may not like humans, but he admired their ingenuity. A device like this was undoubtedly useful. He held it up to his ear, the device awkward in his hand. "Hello?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," came the voice from the other side. It was hard to tell if it was her voice. The phone warped it ever so slightly.

"Kagome," he said playing along for the time being. "How are you?"

"Just fine, my lord." The voice seemed happy, eager, a little nervous. "Thank you again for your help."

The aide made to take back the phone, but Sesshoumaru held on for a little while longer. Glares seemed to scare the humans. "Have they been traeying you well?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. And your stomach is feeling better? You were rather ill after our dinner the night before you left."

"Yes, my Lord. I'm feeling much better."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and held it in his fist. It was an easy matter to crush it into a clump of metal and plastic. He released it and it dropped to the ground in pieces. The aide and the general gaped.

"You lied to me."

Now the general looked nervous. "My Lord?"

"That girl was not Kagome Higurashi."

The general almost immediately calmed down, his face hardening into something more in line with what Sesshoumaru would have expected from someone in his position. The attempt to placate him had failed, and so, there was no need to continue on that path.

"No," he said, "it wasn't."

"She is no longer in your custody at all, is she?"

"She is to carry out her sentence."

So, they had returned her to demon territory where she was a living violation, living proof that the humans were no longer holding onto their word, and that they had no intention of remedying the situation. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the general, frowning. This girl could mark the end of the centuries of peace between their peoples, and Muso seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

Sesshoumaru hated humans.

"You realize doing so is a clear violation of the treaty?"

Muso shrugged. "It is how we have been told to handle things. Now, I think this meeting is over. Leave the Wall, my lord."

Muso turned, walking towards the door that would lead him into the interior of the Wall. When Sesshoumaru did not leave at once,the general made a signal with his hand. At once, the weapons all turned towards him. He did not know how powerful these things were, but he understood a threat. He snapped his fingers and, at once, a glowing yellow stream of energy flowed from them into a long string. With a flick of his wrist, all the rifles came apart, most in two or three pieces. The guards looked frightened now, and the aide was backing up for good measure.

"Very well, if that is how you wish to respond, I will end this meeting. You can expect a response from the council before the second full moon."

He turned his back to them, they were no threat after all, and summoned his cloud. He began to float away, giving them a clear view of the fact that he was not held back by the Wall they had built so high, but by the treaty.

In the meantime, though, he had more important things to worry about. Back on his side of the wall, there was a human female wandering about who could cause everything his father had worked for to fall apart. Foolish humans. Now he was going to have to find her and see that she was taken care of until this matter was properly resolved. For the second time, the dog clan was going to shelter a human female.

Sesshoumaru was ecstatic.

* * *

InuYasha had lived most of his life alone.

He had left the family home shortly after his mother's death and had only returned a few times since. Usually, it was during the worst winters when hunting was bad or for formal events that he was required to attend.

He wasn't comfortable in those places. He was an oddity, the half-human son of the great dog demon. Loyalty made it so none of them would dare speak an ill word about him because of his mixed blood, but that didn't make them the most friendly of companions either. He heard the whispers as he passed, he felt them gawking.

If he wanted company, Myouga was usually easy enough to find, or he could make the trek to the volcano home of Totosai, the swordsmith. Sometimes, he even spent time with his brother. He went into the nearby village every now and then to trade. While he never felt unwelcome, he didn't have any friends there either.

He knew it was partly because of what he was. Half human. He wasn't mocked or hated because of his blood. He was an oddity, a unique specimen. So far as he knew, he was the only half human born since the treaty had been signed. When he went into populated areas, people pointed him out. That's him, they would say, the half human. No, InuYasha was used to living alone and he liked it that way.

His life was pretty routine, and simple, and he was content with it.

And then the girl had showed up.

InuYasha had become aware of her almost as soon as she entered his territory. He had become immediately curious. He hadn't seen a human female since his mother's death and, so far as he knew, there hadn't been one sent for more than a century. The humans typically sent males, older males at that. Murderers. Everyone knew that.

It had been several years since the last human had passed through his territory. He had watched that man, too. Wondering how capable he would be, wondering how he would face the challenges facing him. He had been fierce, determined to survive, and brutal. When a smaller demon had attacked him, the human had taken a hatchet and hacked it into pieces, grinning the whole time.

That, he thought, was a true monster.

When she arrived, he had once again put a pause on his normal routine to follow her, curious. He watched her find the hut. He watched as she took it over, cleaned it up and made it her home. He watched her set-up simple snares around the hut meant to catch small game. He watched her try fishing at the stream nearby. He saw her lose her first fish because she hesitated to kill it.

He was intrigued. The treaty with the humans said murderers. He had been made to memorize the key points of it while he had been young and it definitely said murderers. This girl didn't seem like a murderer. Not if she couldn't even bring herself to kill a fish. Intrigued, he chased a pair of rabbits to some of her badly placed traps and watched with interest as the girl found them. There were tears in her eyes as she killed the rabbit, and she gave the thing an apology.

This girl, a murderer? Not bloody likely.

Which brought him to a conundrum. The treaty was clear. Murderers were fair game. Anyone could hunt them down and there would be no retaliation. Otherwise, humans were off limits. He didn't like that this was thrust into this position. It shouldn't have ever happened. He needed confirmation of the girl's crime. And then, if he was right, what would he do? The next gathering of the clans wasn't until spring, and it wasn't as if he could march to the Wall by himself and demand the humans keep up their side of the bargain. He didn't have any kind of standing that the officials there would recognize. He wasn't the leader of a clan, but it certainly fell on him to do something.

He wanted to take a wait and see approach, but, seeing how much trouble the girl had with killing even one rabbit, there was no way he could guarantee she'd make it to spring without intervention.

He needed to know what to do, so he sent for the only person he could think to ask: Myouga. The flea had been his father's vassal and had been there at the signing of the treaty. If anyone could tell him what he had to do, it would be the flea. At least, he could get the flea's advice before he tried to pull Sesshoumaru into this.

He was lounging outside of one of his den when he heard the scream. It had only taken a moment to figure out it was the girl, and some minor demon had slipped into his territory. So much as he would have liked to keep a hands off approach to this situation, he didn't want the girl to die because he didn't intercede.

He had found the girl easily enough, running from a centipede demon. The demon even seemed to be missing an arm, somehow. But, then the girl tripped. He attacked and slew the demon with one swipe of his claws, immediately retreating to the darkness before the girl could even chance on seeing him. He didn't want to start explaining what was going on, not until he knew what was proper procedure.

He watched the girl as she got up. He had to admit, she was handling the situation rather well for someone who had just had a run in with a demon. Her face was streaked with tears, and she smelt of fear, but there was something calm about her. There was something else in the air, too. A scent he couldn't place, like fire, though it was faint and fading. He watched her look around, as if expecting him to just walk out.

And then, she thanked him. A cry out into the darkness, and he felt himself becoming even more interested in her. She had just been attacked by a demon, and now she was thanking another. She wasn't what he had expected at all.

He watched her limp back to the hut, and then stayed in a nearby tree all night. The body would attract scavengers, and he didn't want any of them getting any bright ideas. There was no need to worry, though, as that night and the next day, nothing of note happened. The girl mostly stayed in the hut, tending to that limp no doubt. At least she wasn't fool enough to go wandering when she couldn't run properly.

On the morning of the second day, he returned to the den and found Myouga waiting for him. He explained the situation as he saw it, including his interference with the centipede, and waited for the flea's counsel.

The flea's advice was simple. Talk to the girl and determine the nature of her crime. If she was, indeed, a murderer, he was to escort her to the edges of his territory and let her fend for herself. As he had already given her some protection, killing her now would be dishonourable. If she was not a killer, then the matter would have to be brought to the attention of Sesshoumaru.

He didn't like it, but he knew Myouga was right. He sent the flea to fetch the girl while he prepared for a guest.

She made things immediately more challenging. He had to hunt more, because now there were two mouths to feed. He had to scare off more demons, because they were intrigued by the rumours starting about the human female he was protecting. He had to deal with someone who had no idea what she was doing and needed to be taught like a child the simplest things for survival. He had to suffer through the indignity of babysitting a full grown female.

But, it wasn't all bad. He enjoyed the bickering. Few people had dared to even talk back to him due to his parentage, let alone defy him. He enjoyed how she treated him as an equal and a person, not as something to gawk at. He enjoyed having someone else cook for him, and who used herbs he had never tried before to make the same old meat taste new and different and delightful. He enjoyed the company, the sound of someone else breathing in the den at night, the scent that clung to everything. His den felt much less empty.

It was natural, he told himself. She was female, he was male. It was instinctive that he would enjoy her presence, that he would feel a need to take care of her. Of course, he would like having her around. Of course, it bolstered his ego to have someone praise his hunting skills. Of course, he was going to miss her. He didn't fully trust her, but she had awoken in him some of the instincts he had been pushing away, the need for company, for a pack of his own.

Her scent lingered over the den, in the corner she had used for her bed, the spots she had sat in reading that book, or meditating, or trying to figure out how to skin his latest kill. She had actually been getting better.

The scent annoyed him now. It was a distraction, a reminder of the company gone. It was time to go back to his old routine.

It annoyed him more when he returned to the den with two rabbits instead of one, and then had to go about cooking and cleaning them himself. The meat was flavourless, but he ate it anyway. He didn't have much choice.

Sesshoumaru hadn't stuck around. He had more important things to do, after all. He would check in after the solstice, tell him what had been done, and that would be the end of the whole affair. InuYasha would never hear about the girl again. He ignored the lingering emptiness and focused on preparing the last of the things he would trade during the festival.

The festival itself was be the same as the rest of them. Loud, and crowded, with demons that would tolerate him. He didn't linger, he rarely did, but he left more quickly this time. The smiles and polite conversation felt more insincere than before, and he hadn't been able to shake the undeniable sense that he wasn't wanted. Usually, he stayed until the solstice itself, to enjoy the full festivities, but everything felt oddly hallow.

He briefly considered going up north, maybe spending some time in his brother's lands for a while. He could use some company on a more regular basis. Maybe, he thought, it was time to take Myouga's advice and try to court a mate. Someone who could cook. He snorted at the thought. Who would be interested in mating a half human? Besides, Sesshoumaru would probably want some hand in choosing his mate anyway for political reasons.

Speaking of the devil, he caught his brother's scent on the wind. Inuyasha looked up, frowning. It was off. He was agitated. Sesshoumaru was never agitated. InuYasha walked to the entrance of his den, looking out at the woods.

He was bringing the news from the Wall, the news that the girl was safe and sound and enjoying being back in the safety and comfort of whatever punishment the humans had devised. That had to be what Sesshoumaru was here to tell him, but what was making him agitated?

When Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing, InuYasha frowned. He looked upset. Sesshoumaru never looked upset.

"What happened?"

"The humans lied."

InuYasha's stomach fell.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the Sesshoumaru part. I mean, there's something really satisfying about Sesshy crushing a cell phone in his hand.

I also liked breaking from the closed perspective of Kagome to give a bit more background on the demon side of things.

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

Chapter 7

The drive to her new release point took hours. She was in the back of a windowless van with an armed guard sitting across from her. They had made a number of turns along the way, enough, she supposed, that they had hoped to diorient her and disguise which direction they were traveling in. She supposed they hadn't taken into account the fact that driving towards the sun at this hour would be a dead giveaway. Maybe they thought she wouldn't see it. The section she was in was contained, but there was a small opening into the cab that could slide open. The guard slid it open every now and then to talk to the driver and confirm their progress. When she did, Kagome caught flashes of the rising sun.

They had kept her overnight in the same kind of cell she had been in previously. First, though, she had been forced to shower in cold water. She had been looking forward to a nice, long, hot shower for weeks that the cold one felt all the worse for it. She felt clean, yes, but it was a sad kind of clean. She had been given a meager meal, partly because she was a prisoner and partly because the doctor that looked her over suggested as much. Broth and rice and a few vegetables. She had lost weight, but, they said, it didn't seem she was malnourished.

The bed in the cell had been hard, just a thin foam mattress over a metal frame. She woke up sore, missing the comfort of the furs she had lain her sleeping bag over in InuYasha's cave. Worst, though, was when one of the guards woke her up in the middle of the night.

She had been confused, at first, and then she realized his intention. If she could whore herself to a demon, she could certainly do it for a 'real man'. She screamed and kicked him squarely in groin and stomach, drawing other guards. When the first claimed she had attacked him for no reason, she was worried they would do something to punish her. It wasn't until a woman arrived and asked what the guard had been doing in the room at all that the matter resolved itself.

Kagome recognized the woman as Sango, the one who had told her to go north before she had left the first time. The other guards seemed uneasy around her, but, they filed out without complaint. She wondered what sort of punishment, if any, the guard would get.

Sango sat on the bed next to Kagome, smiling awkwardly. When Kagome didn't respond, Sango apologized and asked how she was. When Kagome began to tremble with barely contained tears, Sango wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. This compassion was too much for Kagome. After the roller coaster that had been this day, she accepted Sango's compassion and cried in her arms until the tears stopped. Then, with the promise that a female guard would be outside the rest of the night, Sango had left to let Kagome get what little sleep she could.

Standing on the Wall for the third time, Kagome felt an odd kind of peace. The first time, she had been so scared and sad, the second hopeful. This time, she was angry. Where the first time she had been lowered down into the shadow of the Wall, she lad looked up with a smile at her family, this time, she glared at General Muso the entire time. When she reached the bottom, she hefted the much lighter bag onto her shoulders. They hadn't refilled it with provisions. Besides the newly laundered clothes they had given her, they hadn't given her anything to replace the supplies she had left with InuYasha as a thank you for his hospitality.

Of course, other things were different now, too. Her boots were broken in, so there would be no more blisters. She could set better traps and identify more edible plants, so, she wouldn't have to worry as much about starving. She could even sense the auras of demons, so she could do her best to avoid them as she made her way back west, back towards InuYasha's territory. The thought of his anger when she showed up again was almost amusing. She almost looked forward to being called wench.

The first thing she did once she reached the treeline was fashion a weapon. It was only a walking stick with one end sharpened to a point with her knife, but it would be better than nothing Even this could make some of the smaller demons change their mind about attacking her.

Then, she set about orienting herself. With the Wall behind her marking south and the sun still low in the eastern sky, it wasn't particularly difficult to find northwest. It would be more difficult to find her way once she was out of sight of them, but the book had a large section on how to do just that. She was glad she had kept the book, at least. InuYasha hadn't needed it, of course. He knew how to survive, after all. It was as natural as breathing for him.

She didn't waste time meandering. She knew that demons tended to avoid the area closest to the wall, but there was also less game and less chance of finding proper shelter. Last time, she hadn't known any of that. Now, she had a destination in mind and she would do whatever it took to get there.

On the third day, she climbed a tall tree, hoping to get a better sense of the geography. The Wall was barely there, a mere hint on the southern horizon. She concentrated on the guiding mountains, trying to decide if they were closer or further away than they had been from InuYasha's den. She wasn't sure, so, she decided to turn a little more north than west instead.

On the fifth day, she felt a demonic aura.

The sun was nearly set and Kagome was looking for a spot to camp for the night. She shifted her hold on the walking stick and concentrated on her breathing, trying to bring up what little of her spiritual powers she could control and channel it into the stick. She wasn't sure if it worked at all.

"Well, well, well, it seems the rumors are true."

It was suddenly in front of her, just hidden among the trees. A creature, white and furry with an odd leathery face. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't a creature, but a pelt draped over a vaguely human shape.

"Rumours?" She asked, still holding the stick defensively. It wasn't attacking. That didn't mean it wouldn't. His aura felt so wrong, yet almost familiar.

"About a human female wandering the woods. I must say, it's been a long time since I last saw a human woman, let alone one so lovely."

He was gross, she decided. Absolutely gross. Her skin crawled just being near him.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice barely shaking at all.

"Many things, my dear," he said, and she felt rather than saw his smile. "Oh, the things I would do to you if I didn't need you."

Super gross. She wanted to smack him over the head and run, but she didn't think she could actually outrun him. He was faster than he looked. She knew it instinctively. Faster, stronger, evil. Even the centipede demon hadn't seemed evil.

"The half breed's territory is that way," he pointed with a human hand. "You'll stumble into it sometime tomorrow."

"Alright," she said, not wanting to thank him. She wanted nothing to do with him.

He smiled again, and this time, he looked up enough that she could see his mouth. It, too, looked almost human, but it was twisted into the most disturbing grin she had ever seen.

"Until next we meet, Kagome."

And then, he was gone. Disappeared. There was no sign of him ever being there and his aura was just gone. She decided that, despite the fatigue, she was going to walk on a few more hours. She wanted to put as much space between her and that creature she could.

She looked the way he had pointed and frowned. As much as she didn't trust him, his advice was all she had to go by. She shifted the weight of the stick in her hands and set off.

Xxxxxxxx

He ran. He had been running for hours, now, in ever growing arcs around his territory and beyond. She was smart enough to know that she would be safest if she tried to get back to his territory, and that he'd find her easily enough if she got there, but he had no idea where she was coming from. If the humans had wanted to keep her from him, then they would have let her go far away from where they had dropped her off. He wasn't sure how long she had stayed with them, or how far away they had put her, which made this all the more difficult.

His muscles were burning, but he didn't care. He was looking for some kind of sign of her, a scent, a track, a firepit, anything.

Sesshoumaru told him about the encounter with the general at the Wall. It was lucky that Sesshoumaru had more respect for the treaty than the humans did. If not, the General would have been dead and things would be a lot less contained than they were. Sesshoumaru had told him, as well, that the girl was now under the protection of their clan, and that he, InuYasha, was being tasked with her guardianship for the time being. Sesshoumaru had to consult with the other clans and spread the word so everyone would know not to bother with the human girl, or else. InuYasha wondered if they would end up at war with the humans over this situation. For the time being, at least, it wasn't his concern.

He paused on the top of a hill, scenting the air in hopes of picking up some hint of her. Nothing. He could see the mountains ahead. He wondered if they had dropped her off on the other side of them. There was no way she would be able to make it through them. As he recalled from the old maps of his childhood, though, they went on for miles and miles. It would take the humans with their odd devices longer to pass through them than they would be willing to go, wouldn't it? He wondered if he should search them, too, but hesitated. They were wolf territory. InuYasha didn't get along so well with the wolves, and he didn't want to strain things further by going in without cause. He wondered if the humans knew that, if they would try to use that fact to their advantage.

They wanted her dead, after all.

The thought came to him suddenly, causing him to shiver. Kill her over something like this? If she were dead, no matter what Sesshoumaru decided to do, Inuyasha would go over to the Wall and disembowel General Muso for doing it.

He was about to leave the hill when the wind shifted, bringing a hint of her scent with it. He felt himself relax, the concern melting. She was alright, and not injured. He looked ahead, towards the mountains in the distance and frowned as he caught sight of a plume of smoke. She didn't know it, but she was headed right into wolf country. He could only hope she had decided not to go into the mountains.

XXXXXXXX

InuYasha didn't live this close to the mountains. Kagome stared into the fire she had made and sighed. That odd demon had steered her wrong. A full day of walking had led her closer to the base of the mountains than she had expected. She had probably overshot and gone further west than she had planned on going. She'd double back east the next day.

In the meantime, she had camped by a small river and had done some fishing. As she had walked the last few days, she had been gathering what plants she could to supplement her otherwise monotonous diet of field rations. She was starting to run low, as well. When she had come across this stream mid afternoon, she had decided it was worth losing some daylight to catch and cook some food. The fire would have to be out by sundown so that it wouldn't draw any prying eyes, but, she told herself, during the day it would be fine so long as she caught some actual fish.

And she had. Three, in fact. Enough for two this evening and one for breakfast. Enough that she wouldn't feel the rumble in her stomach so badly the next day. She had been careful with her rations so far, even if it meant she was a little hungrier than she was used to. Hunger was far from the worst thing she had to worry about.

There were demons around here. She could feel them, all around, though not near. She was getting better at judging distances and, while her feelings were certainly more vague than she would have liked, she knew, instinctively, that if any of the demons were close enough to be a danger, she would know.

Still, she looked at the mountain, it would be better if she moved along before nightfall. There was something up there she didn't want to run into. She wondered if this was the same stream that flowed near inuYasha's den. If it was, then following it down river would lead her back.

The fish cooked, she set about covering up the fire. She waited until it was almost out before she got up and began walking down stream, munching on the fish as she went. If this was the right stream, maybe it would only be a few hours before she reached the den. Maybe she could reach it the next day.

She walked until the sun was low in the sky. She wanted to have a secured spot to sleep in, so she veered away from the stream to find a more secure spot away from the water and among the trees. She had barely taken a few steps when she heard wolves howling. It was enough to make her decide to sleep in a tree that evening.

She found an appropriate tree before too long. She pulled the length of rope from her bag and tied it around the bag's handle. Tying the other end around her belt, she climbed the tree to the point in the trunk where it split off in a large 'y'. Once there, she pulled the bag up behind her and pulled out the sleeping bag.

She had seen it described in the book a few times, how sleeping in a tree could keep you safe, so, she pulled out the book and reviewed how it was best done. She didn't have all the safety equipment they recommended, but it was easy enough to use the rope as a makeshift harness. She tied it to the branch above her and leaned back against the trunk. She didn't expect to sleep much, if at all, that evening, but, at least she would feel safer from the wolves up here than on the ground.

The evening wasn't that cold, but she still brought out the sleeping bag. She had learnt that even if it wasn't that cold when she went to bed, it was better to be too warm than to wake up in the middle of the night shivering.

The wolves howled again, and she tried to figure out if they were closer than before. A second set of howls replied to the first, these ones were definitely closer. Kagome stopped breathing, fear gripping her again as she realized the demonic aura she had been sensing was coming closer too.

Was it a wolf demon? She hadn't thought about the wolves as anything but the mundane kind. But then, if there could be demon dogs and demon centipedes, then, demon wolves were certainly possible. Was she safe in the tree? Could they climb? Should she have just run?

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

She looked down and saw him. He looked human, with blue eyes and long dark hair tied back in a ponytail, but he had a tail and he was dressed in furs. She hadn't realized he had gotten so close. There was a few wolves bunched at his feet, looking up and sniffing the air curiously.

"A human, huh? Been a while since my pack had some human flesh."

"Go away," she called down, gripping her staff. She was high enough that it wouldn't reach them, but she remembered how InuYasha had jumped up the wall. Maybe this demon could do the same thing. "You don't want to mess with me. I'm under Lord Sesshoumaru's protection!"

It wasn't a lie, right? She had been under his protection before and there was no doubt that he would be interested in knowing what had happened.

The wolf, though, laughed for a long time. "Sesshoumaru? Really? That's the story you want to go with?" He laughed some more and his wolves joined in with playful yips.

"It's true!" She said. "He and InuYasha took me in, and-"

"Look, human," he said, and even in the dim light she caught the flashes of his fangs. "You don't have their scents on you. If you did, I wouldn't bother. You don't, so, you're free game. Those human lovers can't protect you. Now, are you going to come down from there, or do I need to go up?"

Neither, if she had her way. "What are you going to do if I come down?"

He paused, as if he hadn't really thought about it himself. "The wolves are pretty hungry. Been a while since they last had human flesh."

Well, that made her feel better. She took a deep breath in, shifting the weight of her walking stick in her hands. He was looking at her as if she were mad to even think about resisting. She was having none of that.

"I'll come down," she said after a moment. Being stuck in this tree wasn't going to make things easier. "Give me some space."

He smirked, confident and cocky. "Can do. You heard her, a bit of space." The wolves pushed back, leaving a small circle near the base of the tree clear for her to climb down.

She undid the rope and draped the sleeping bag over the branch. She was just out of reach of the demon, but when he tries to reach up and grab her ankle, she smacked his hand with the stick. He pulled back, chuckling, his grin getting larger. She could almost see how eager he was, how much he was enjoying this game he was sure to win.

She jumped the last few feet, holding the staff with two hands. A wolf made a move towards her and she smacked it upside its head. The demon chuckled.

"Well, well, seems she's got some spunk after all," he said. "It's not often I play with my dinner, but I think I'll make an exception for you."

"How generous," she shot back, stepping away from him. The circle of wolves gave her some space, letting their master have his fun.

"I'm just that kind of guy," he said. "Now, why don't you put that stick down and we go about this nicely. I promise I'll do it fast so it doesn't hurt."

She frowned. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to die."

He smirked. "You've got guts, I'll give you that, but we both know how this is going to end."

He was in striking range, now, his guard was down. After all, what could a stick do to a demon?

Kagome took a deep breath, focusing as much as she could. She felt something, and the stick took on the slightest pink glow. It would have to be enough.

The demon didn't even try to dodge the pointed end of the spear, so it struck his right shoulder. The glow intensified, briefly, and he cried out. She didn't wait to see if he fell, or how much damage she had done. She just turned and ran, gripping the stick tightly.

She had done it. She had controlled her spiritual powers. The bit of pride was overshadowed by the unsettling sound of the demon howling. She heard him call out, ordering the wolves after her. The sound of dozens of feet tearing up the ground behind her forced her one, faster than she had ever run in her life.

They were gaining ground. From their snarls, there was no more promise of a painless death. The wolves would rip her apart.

And then, she saw him. A flash of red, at least, a familiar aura brushing against her own. She ran on a little as the sound of wolves crying out hit her ears. Whimpers, growls.

She looked back and saw InuYasha's back to her, the red of his clothes, the white of his hair. A half dozen wolves were on the ground around him, some whimpering, some nosing their fallen companions. There was blood, but most of them were moving.

And then the demon walked up.

"Huh, so the bitch wasn't lying about you looking out for her."

She frowned at the name he called her, but let it go. The anger on his face was terrifying.

"So, she told you, and you still tried to kill her. Not very smart."

"Come on, mutt, she doesn't have a hint of your scent anywhere on her. I figured she was lying."

InuYasha grunted, as if that made sense. Maybe, to a demon it did.

"What happened to your arm?"

The demon's right arm was hanging limply at his side, and his shoulder looked burnt, though no evidence of the stabbing remained. The demon frowned. "The bitch tried to purify me" he replied, as if expecting some kind of sympathy. "I'm just lucky she's so weak it didn't do much."

InuYasha scoffed. "It's your own damn fault, wolf."

The demon frowned, narrowing his eyes at InuYasha before turning back to her. The look in his eyes shifted from angry, to thoughtful. He grinned in an almost charming manner. "She's got guts, I'll give you that. Trying to take me and my wolves on." He took a step towards her, though InuYasha stepped in front of him to keep him from her. "I'm going to make you my woman."

She stared at him. His woman?

"She's mine, wolf," growled InuYasha, his hand going to the wolf's throat. "Sesshoumaru made me her guardian, and I am not letting her within a hundred feet of you again after this."

The wolf frowned, but stepped back. "Fine, but just you wait. I'll make you regret those words!"

He turned around and checked on the downed wolves. None of them seemed to be hurt that badly, and soon they were all heading off into the night. She stood, watching them disappear into the forest, for a long while as her mind began to process everything that had just happened.

"You ok, wench?."

She jumped at the sound of InuYasha's voice, feeling very foolish. "I," she began, "I thought I was going to die."

He nodded, looking away awkwardly for a moment. "Well, you won't have to worry about that wolf anymore. He likes to play tough, but he's really a big wimp. H-hey, what are you doing?!" He sounded panicked, confused.

She didn't reply, sobbing quietly instead. She had been so scared! InuYasha stared down at her, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he knelt down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed onto his suikan and leaned into his chest, the tears falling faster.

After a long few minutes, InuYasha finally put his arms around her and let her cry.

Xxxxxx

So, two more characters introduced. I hadn't planned on bringing Kouga out so soon, but, I'm kinda glad I did. He was really fun to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

Chapter 8

She was running through the woods. She could hear the howls getting closer, the muted thunder of dozens of feet behind her. She ran harder, her legs on fire, her lungs ready to burst. She was dizzy, the pain in her side was blindingly sharp, her feet felt like lead, but she ran. The trees reached out to grab her, catching bits of her clothing and cutting at her skin.

She caught the sound of ragged breathing that wasn't her own. He was gaining. She pushed herself harder.

She barely stopped herself from running off the Wall. It was all in front of her, Tokyo, her home. She could see the shrine, the old tree. It was close enough to touch. The lights were on and she could make out the shapes of her family moving about. The sun was setting, and the city looked red, as if it were on fire.

It was burning. She screamed, but her family couldn't hear. The flames were drawing closer, but their shadows kept moving steadily, going about their normal routine as if nothing were wrong. She had to warn them, she had to get them out.

Behind her, the sounds of her pursuers grew louder. It was more than howls, now. Slithering sounds, war cries, the manic laughter of a dozen demons, a hundred, a thousand, all converging on the Wall, on her, on her family beyond. There had to be something she could do.

She looked to her sides, and saw General Muso standing nearby. She might hate him, but he had power. He could warn them, raise the army. She called for his help, but, it wasn't right. His eyes, they weren't the brown eyes of the man. No, they were red, and piercing. They nearly glowed with malice. And behind him, the demon in the white fur.

Run.

She made to move, but her feet were tangled in the roots. No, not roots, tentacles, brown and thick that could easily be mistaken for roots. She reached down, trying to tear at them. If they held her down, she wouldn't be able to run, she wouldn't be able to get help. The sounds were coming closer, getting louder.

She tore at the tentacles, but, they would not budge. She cried out as they came alive, slithering up her legs, grabbing at her hands. They circled her body, pinning her arms to her sides. She couldn't breath, they were so tight.

She screamed, using the last of her breath to call out his name. But, the demon only laughed. It was a maddening sound, insidious. She felt it slithering in her brain, trying to turn her as mad as the one laughing.

She looked away from the demon. Tokyo was on fire now. And not just Tokyo. All of Japan. There was nothing left of the world but fire and smoke.

The furred demon was in front of her again and the mantle fell away revealing a face. It was not Muso's face, she had almost expected it would be, but it wasn't. She couldn't speak to any of the demon's features but his eyes, his blood red eyes. He was grinning, a horrible grin. She screamed his name again, unsure where she had gotten the air. The demon stepped aside, and there he was, white hair dyed red, golden eyes cold and dead.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome opened her eyes with a start, gasping for breath as her body realized nothing was constricting her chest. Her bangs stuck to her face, and she was aware of the cold sweat that covered her. She breathed in shuddering gasps as her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

She started at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, but calmed when she saw it was him. Even in the dim light of the dying embers, his amber eyes were full of warmth and life. She placed a hand on his, savouring the warmth, the connection, the knowledge that it was all a dream.

They sat like that for a long time before the awkwardness of the situation overshadowed the comfort. She blushed, letting her hand slip away from his. He took it as his cue to remove his own.

She heard him move and, a moment later, a cup full of water was pressed into her hands. She sat upright, nodding her gratitude. She drank deeply, draining it, then passed it back to him. He took it without a word, settling down with his back to her.

"Third night in a row."

She nodded, hugging her knees. She had never had nightmares like this before. Yes, she had been under a lot of stress, but nightmares?

"I didn't mean to wake you." She looked to the entrance of the den, almost expecting to see the white figure out there. It wasn't, of course. InuYasha wouldn't have let that demon anywhere near his territory, let alone his den.

"Keh," he scoffed, "I don't need as much sleep as you weak humans."

She smiled softly, his bravado oddly comforting. If he could be so ridiculous, things had to be alright.

"Thanks," she said, not sure what else to say. The longer she was awake, the harder the details were to remember, the more foolish she felt. Fire, that white demon, those burning red eyes…

InuYasha's lifeless body.

She shuddered, and InuYasha looked at her from over his shoulder. He was surprisingly thoughtful when it came to other people's pain. Maybe it was the dog in him. She smiled at the thought, though she promised never to voice it.

"Worse?" he asked, his voice soft. She just nodded. He frowned. "Stupid girl, how many times do I have to tell you nothing is going to happen to you before you stop worrying about it!"

"Idiot!" She shot back, and she felt a small thrill of satisfaction when his ears went flat on his head at the volume. "It's not just me in the dream! It's Tokyo! It's my family! It's," she hesitated for only a moment, "it's you!"

He looked dumbfounded, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. It took a full half a moment before he scoffed and turned away, crossing his arms and blocking her out. She frowned, wondering why she had bothered. She sighed, resting her forehead on her knees.

"Gods know why I'd be worried about you," she mumbled to herself, her cheeks flushing red. "Dreams are stupid."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, you idiot," he shot back, though it had lost some of it's bite.

One, or both of them, shifted ever so slightly, so there was the slight pressure of contact. His back, her calf. They sat like that for a long while.

"What time is it?" She was awake now, but it was clearly still dark.

"It'll be dawn in a bit," he replied. He was as aware as she was that she hadn't been getting enough sleep the last few days. She had fallen asleep on his back as he carried her back to the den, that night about a week ago, and her nights had been restless since. "We have a few hours before we have to leave."

She could almost see the frown on his face. He had been most displeased when Jaken had arrived and told them she was to appear before the Council and give testimony. She was worried about it, obviously. These would be some of the most powerful demons from beyond the Wall, all gathered together to hear her speak about what had happened to her. She didn't have to have anyone tell her that there were a lot of things that could go wrong with the whole thing.

"I'm going to take a quick bath," she declared. She could smell her sweat, and if she could, then she must really stink to InuYasha.

InuYasha scoffed. She took it to mean 'if that's what you want to do', though it could have been more of a 'you humans bathe too much'. She let it go. If she was going to be riding on the back of the demon for hours on end, she was going to make sure he wouldn't have to smell her sweat. She broke contact as she stood and set about gathering her bathing things.

He scoffed again, standing and walking to the entryway. He was going to make sure it was safe. He always did before she bathed. "We won't be getting to Sesshoumaru's until tomorrow. No need to get yourself all dolled up for him now."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I'm not doing it for him."

He paused, giving her a sidelong look and she couldn't help but grin. "I'm doing it for me, dumby. I feel gross and sticky."

"Keh, as if an ugly wench like you could even get him to look twice at you." He dashed off, doing what counted for a quick check of the area. She rolled her eyes. Men really were idiots, no matter what species they were.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sango Tachibana sipped at her beer thoughtfully. She had come to the bar with a few coworkers for drinks, but, she couldn't get into the spirit of things. Something was bothering her. Or, rather, a bunch of somethings.

Sango had been trained in combating demons since she had been young. It was the family trade and, as the oldest child, it fell to her to carry on the legacy. It suited her fine, and she enjoyed the work. She was protecting mankind, after all.

When she had turned 18, she had been allowed, at last, to go overseas and join in some of the active demon hunters in China, Korea, and even the United States. They did not have the same relationship with demons as here in Japan. America had reserves spread around the nation, Korea had pockets of fairly peaceful demons who lived apart from humans, though there was some crossover, and China actively hunted demons. Three years abroad had honed her skills and she joined the Japanese Self-defense Force.

She hadn't seen much action, of course. Japanese demons were, for the most part, a fairly docile bunch content to keep to themselves on their side of the Wall. When there had been issues, the leaders of the demon clans were as eager to keep things calm and quiet as the humans were. She knew the leaders of the JSDF met with the demons every now and then, to make sure there was some relationship in case anything went awry, but she had never heard of a demon Lord showing up at the Wall unannounced, and never escorting a human.

Humans had come back on their own before. Sometimes, they had been injured. Sometimes, they just wanted to plead for forgiveness, or to beg for more rations. There was procedure for that. Take them in, give them a meal and a quick medical check up, let them sleep on a bed for a night or two, then send them back on their way. It happened more in winter, when they would have frostbite or some other illness. The visits weren't surprises. After all, everyone was tracked.

She had been in the Control room when the dot that represented Kagome Higurashi began to move. At first, they had thought there was some glitch in the system, her dot was moving so fast. But as it kept its steady pace and direction, they began to think something else was going on. Maybe she was being dragged about by a demon.

When the phone had rung, everyone was baffled to hear it was Sesshoumaru himself. There was scrambling as they tried to figure out what was procedure for this kind of situation. When they found nothing for a demon escorting a human, they defaulted to a parley, deciding to ignore the oddness of the situation.

It had been a shock when Muso came down from the Wall with the girl. Sango remembered Kagome. She had been assigned as her liaison for her short time staying at the Wall before being released into the wilderness. She had been a sweet girl, clearly scared but also brave. Sango had seen grown men bawling their eyes out. She had seen them do anything to avoid going over. Kagome had cooperated, and she had listened closely to the advice Sango gave her. Two years wasn't that long, as far as sentences went. She might be able to come home.

Kagome had held onto that belief. She had talked about her brother playing soccer and her grandfather's stories and what she wanted to do in university. Sango had found herself rooting for the teenaged girl.

While Muso didn't talk about what she was doing there with anyone, the guards who had gone with him did. One of the demons had said there was a problem, that the treaty only allowed for murderers.

Hearing that, Sango had expected something to happen. Government representatives, her lawyer, at the least. Instead, after putting the girl in the boardroom and talking to her for a few hours, Muso emerged and said to treat her as a normal catch and release. He chose someone at random to escort her to the doctor, and then the showers.

She saw the girl when she walked out of the boardroom and was surprised by the change in the girl. She was wearing some of the male clothes that were standard issue to the survival kit, clearly too large for her. Kagome had lost weight, but unlike many of the convicts when they returned she didn't look unhealthy. Perhaps it was because she hadn't been gone that long. Also different was the look on her face. It seemed more confident, somehow fiercer. Sango found herself unable to look away.

Sango didn't run into the girl again until later that evening. She had wanted to check in with her, see how she was doing. She had been friendly with the girl before she had left, and, given the oddness of everything, she wanted to check in with her again. She was surprised to find people in the room and Kagome struggling against them. It had only taken a few words for them to stop once Sango walked in, but it was concerning. She had worked with some of these men for years and had never seen any hint that they would attempt anything as disgusting as this.

Kagome told her everything that evening. About her trial, about the cat, her family, her trip to the other side of the Wall, the centipede demon, InuYasha.

Sango knew about InuYasha, of course. He was one of the few demons that had a name that was known to the leadership on this side of the Wall. Although, what Kagome told her was extraordinary. How he had taken her in and had done everything he could to see that she was returned here, his conviction that Kagome had been sent over the Wall unjustly. What's more, that Sesshoumaru, known to be one of the most powerful and heartless demons of all, had supported this wholeheartedly.

To say she was stunned was an understatement. Kagome held such trust for these demons, that Sango found it hard to know what to say in response.

So, she told the girl to rest and that she would take over guard duty for the evening. No more harm would come to her here.

Sango couldn't join the girl on the ride to her new release point, but she made sure there was a female guard to deter any more incidents. It was clear, too, that it was needed. Muso hadn't been interested at all when Sango reported the incident to him. He saw nothing wrong with their behaviour.

And that was why she was having such a hard time relaxing this evening. The indifference of her boss over the way his men had treated someone in their care, his indifference to the concerns of one of the most important demon clans from beyond the Wall, his insistence that no one talk about the matter at all, all of it felt wrong on so many levels.

And then, Sesshoumaru returned. Sango hadn't been there at the time, or she would have gone up to the Wall herself to see what this demon looked like, how he acted, how he responded. She did see the guns, sliced cleanly in two. The men who had been there told everyone else how scared they had been, how fierce. It took a lot for them to get past their fear and to tell her about Muso's little trick, and how that had enraged the demon lord.

She had then gone and looked at the video tapes. She had clearance for that sort of thing. She saw how he crushed the phone, how Muso had ordered the guns aimed at him. She took a video of it with her phone, fearing that this footage would be destroyed or altered. Muso had deceived and then threatened a demon lord, and he walked away alive. None of it made any sense.

"Don't we look unhappy?"

Sango looked up from her drink to see Akitoki Houjo wandering up to her. She smiled up at him, feeling herself relax. He worked as government liaison officer, a civilian, and he was just about as sweet as they came. She thought he might have a thing for her, but, she wasn't interested. He motioned to the empty seat beside her and she nodded, indicating he could sit down.

"It's this Kagome Higurashi situation," she said, sighing. It felt good to be able to voice this to someone who would sympathize.

"Higurashi?" Houjo asked, his nose scrunching up in a comical way as he tried to place the name. "Oh, the young woman who sheltered a demon. Are you still letting that bother you? I know the circumstances were unusual, but, it's been months, now."

She blinked, staring at him as if he had grown another head. "You mean, you haven't heard?" He should have heard. No matter how much Muso wanted this slide under the rug, reports were still filed to the liaison office. She had penned one herself.

"Hear about what?" he asked, intrigued.

Sango looked around, trying to see if anyone was nearby enough to overhear them talking. She leaned in, putting on as casual a face as she could. If someone saw them, maybe they would think she was just flirting. "Kagome Higurashi arrived at the Wall last week," she said, keeping her voice low. "And, she was escorted by Lord Sesshoumaru himself."

Houjo blinked, his eyes going wide. It was his turn to look around the bar and see if anyone was listening in. He turned back to her after a moment. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

XXXXXX

Thank you, everyone, for your kind reviews ^^ I'm really glad you are all enjoying this so much. I've taken some time and mapped out the story for the next while, so, hopefully, I'll be able to keep my updates steady at about one every week or so.

So many of you were glad to see Sango, and I'm glad. I'm really looking forward to her storyline which will, yes, include Miroku.

Side note, I've seen Sango given the name Tachibana in some fanfic or other, and I liked it, so I'm using it. I can't remember which one, though.

Love and light 3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

* * *

"That is your brother's place?"

Kagome stared up at the palace above them. Situated on the top of a tall hill, it shone in the late day sun. Three white towers of varying heights, all with tiled roofs that curved and slanted elegantly. The walls surrounding the towers was the same white, crisp and clean and well maintained. She was reminded of Himeji Castle, not far from Kyoto, where she had gone on a school trip some years ago. She had thought that was magnificent, but it was a pale shade compared to the life and majesty that radiated off of Sesshoumaru's palace.

There was a small town surrounding the hill, farms, and fields. There was something that looked like a market, and she wondered if it was a permanent market, or if they had just arrived on market day. The homes in the town were above the caliber that she had expected, not ramshackle shacks, but actual homes, some of them multi-storied. Some were quite large, but then, that made sense. Some of the residents were quite large.

They were everywhere. Some, like InuYasha, were human looking, with or without animal features, other, though, looked like animals, but larger, or with different coloured fur, or able to stand upright. She didn't want to gape, but this was so far beyond her expectations, she couldn't help it.

"Keh, what did you expect?" InuYasha asked. He didn't seem taken back by the sight at all. He must have seen this place dozens, maybe even hundred of times.

"You live in a cave," she replied, trying to convey how that had warped her expectations. She hadn't really thought Sesshoumaru lived in a cave, but she hadn't thought anything of this scale.

He scoffed, though his eyes were far from relaxed. He was watching the townsfolk, golden eyes sweeping back and forth over them uneasily. Was he worried about how they would react to him, or to her? She wasn't entirely sure. She knew she was a little worried, no matter what he claimed about her being a part of the clan now. She kept close to InuYasha as they entered the village, trying to not stare at the myriad of demons around her.

When they reached the gate leading into the palace, she was almost surprised to find it opened. Demons were walking in and out, many of them wearing a crescent moon embroidered on their kimono. It was the symbol of the rulers of the Western Land, of Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha, and their father. She gathered those wearing it were servants, or vassals.

Inside the walls was a grand courtyard with a wide path paved with stone. Close up, the towers looked larger, more intimidating, and even more elegant. They were practical as well, though. She noted some defensive features, such as slits for arrows to be shot, and little recesses for the guards. It may be a grand palace, but it was also a functional fortress. She wondered when it had last seen battle.

She was drawn from her reverie by a sharp pain on her cheek. She slapped herself, catching the flea demon that had decided to take a bite on her palm.

"Ah, lady Kagome," the voice was strained, "how good to taste you again."

"Myouga," she said, remembering the first time she had met the flea. There was no fear this time, no worry that this flea represented a large demon flea lord. "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you doing biting her?" InuYasha sounded more annoyed than upset. "You're going to set a bad example."

The flea seemed to perk up and looked to his master. "Ah, Lord InuYasha, is that jealousy I sense?"

"Keh, why would I be jealous you didn't bite me?" Kagome could swear there was some red on his cheeks, though if that was a blush or just the setting sun, she wasn't sure. Myouga chuckled to himself, having made his own determination.

"I am here, Lady Kagome," continued Myouga, "because Lord InuYasha was to be here. As his vassal, it is my duty to attend these formal functions."

She nodded, as if that made sense. She didn't know what a vassal was supposed to do or not. She didn't know much about servants besides what she had seen in dramas on TV or read in books.

"Your chambers have been prepared, along with ones for Lady Kagome." InuYasha nodded, as if that was expected. It probably was. "There is time before dinner for you both to clean up and refresh yourselves."

Cleaning up sounded good. InuYasha had claimed it would only take a day and a half or so to get to Sesshoumaru's palace. It had, in fact, taken three days. It was her fault. Not because she had complained about the pace, but because InuYasha simply couldn't carry her and their supplies for a day and a half without a rest. They had alternated between walking and running, because there hadn't been much choice.

"Sounds good." He didn't look winded, or tired, but she knew it had been difficult carrying her for so long. He had to want to refresh as much as she did. "Come on, wench, let's get going."

She nodded, following along behind him as he walked into the main building. She followed as he lead her through a maze of halls and rooms, most decorated with fantastically painted scenes on the walls or ornaments. There were more demons in the corridors, some dressed in a fashion that suggested they were courtiers, other like servants, and even some guards. She felt beyond out of place in her combat boots, cargo pants that were so baggy on her, they only remained on because of a belt, and a t-shirt that was two sizes too large. Her hair was a mess, bunched into a messy ponytail. She heard the giggles from some of the finely dressed ladies that passed, even from some of the servants, though these stopped when InuYasha sent them a glare, sometimes accompanied with a quiet rumbling.

InuYasha stopped in the hall, suddenly, his hand reaching to open a door. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong, my lord?" She hadn't even realized Myouga was still on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said and he opened the door.

With all the demons around, she hadn't been able to focus and pick out any individual auras, so she was surprised to see a demon lounging in the room.

Kagome blinked, looking at this demon carefully. Long white hair tied into two long tails, a crescent moon on her forehead, and jagged purple lines on her cheeks. Whoever this woman was, she was obviously related to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. She wore one of the most elaborate kimono Kagome had ever seen, a deep purple with a blue fur-lined mantle.

"Auntie," InuYasha said.

"Ah, InuYasha, how good to see you. I thought you had forgotten your old aunt. This is the first time you've been to the palace in what? Two years?"

"About that," he replied, and then sighed heavily. "Kagome, this is Inukimi, Sesshoumaru's mother. Auntie, Kagome Higurashi."

The demon stood and circled around her, eyeing her up and down critically. "So," she said, almost sounding bored, "you are the human all this fuss is about."

Kagome nodded, wondering what she was supposed say in a situation like this.

"And that is what you wear to the home of the Lord of the Western Lands? It seems humans have forgotten what little respect they had for themselves after all."

"It's not as if I had a choice," she said, her anger and frustration making their way into her voice. "They only had men's clothing to give me."

Inukimi cocked her head. "Men's clothing?" she asked, her frown becoming more pronounced. "Barbarians. Utter barbarians. And you," she turned to InuYasha, who actually shrank away ever so slightly, "How could you allow your charge to walk into this place in such a state! I knew you were rough, but this is absurd! No wonder Kikyo refused your advances."

Inuyasha sighed, and Kagome knew this was an old argument. "Kikyo was never interested in a half-breed in the first place." She blinked. She had never heard him use such a word to describe himself. She looked at him.

Inukimi took a deep breath, collecting herself. Calm once more, she walked to the door, seeming to float. "Come."

"Where?" Kagome asked, not having any intention to actually follow this strange demon.

"I will not have a guest of this household look like a slob, certainly not before the Council. Honestly, that boy should have sought a solution to this long before now." She seemed to be talking to herself more than to Kagome. "Come along, a hot bath and clean clothes will do you wonders, human."

She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to follow this strange demon, a relation of Sesshoumaru or not.

"Go on," InuYasha said when it became clear she wasn't going to just walk off with her. "Auntie's not going to hurt you."

There was a clearly approving grin from the demon when Kagome nodded. "I'll see you at dinner," she said, still nervous about going off with this odd demon in this strange place.

InuYasha nodded and followed her out with his eyes.

* * *

She was a fool. InuYasha could already see what InuKimi was trying to do, and she had to know it was a bad idea.

About a decade or so ago, she had taken it upon herself to find him a mate. He was of age, and Sesshoumaru would have none of her meddling, wanting to save his choice for a good political match. InuYasha's protestations that he could find his own mate if and when he chose to seek one fell on deaf ears.

Inukimi was a good woman, and his father's first mate. His only mate, some would say, ignoring the fact that he had been equally devoted to Izayoi. He thought. He had been young when his father died, and the memories he had of the man, and of his relationship with his mother, were based on the stories Myouga and other had told him more than his own memories. His mother had loved him though, dearly. She had never made any secret of it. And Inukimi had been a friend to Izayoi when many would have shunned her and pushed her out. In fact, before her death, Izayoi had made Inukimi promise to take care of her boy. To the shock of more people than would be willing to admit it, Inukimi agreed. It was her support that made it so he had a home here, more than anything Sesshoumaru could have done.

So, when he chose to spend most of his time in his little den on the outskirts of his brother's lands, she sought to do something to bring him to the family home more often.

Enter Kikyo, the daughter of an ally of Sesshoumaru. Not a very important one, or Inukimi would have never hatched the plan, but, important enough that the match wouldn't seem out of place. It had been a particularly harsh winter, and Inukimi orchestrated for he and Kikyo to spend time together, to get to know one another, to allow a sense of familiarity and companionship that could be built upon for something more.

It didn't fail, not really. InuYasha had found himself looking forward to spending time with the young lady, and, he had admitted to himself, she seemed to enjoy his presence. After nearly two centuries of being the outsider, he began to feel like he had a place with her.

It had been nearly spring. The days were getting longer and warmer, and the snow had begun to melt in the lower lands surrounding the palace. He had gone for a run, to stretch his legs and breath in some fresh air. As he returned, he saw Kikyo with some of her friends in the courtyard. He greeted them, on his best behaviour, and asked Kikyo if she would be available to dine that evening. She said yes and they continued on their way.

As she was walking away, one of her friends said something, he couldn't remember what, but Kikyo laughed. He remembered what Kikyo replied though.

To be the mate of the heir to the Western Lands, I'd let that human think I love him.

He had confronted her over dinner that evening and she laughed. "Did you really think any female would want a half-breed like you if you weren't heir to the Western Lands?"

He had walked out of dinner, and left the palace. He didn't return for nearly a year.

He was sure Inukimi knew about it. No doubt, it had been a matter of gossip. A decade was the blink of an eye to demons, and Myouga told him that talk still circulated, calling him a fool for thinking he might have anything more than a convenient mate, and that he should be grateful for that much.

And then to bring the matter up in front of Kagome. He could think of a few reasons to do it. Certainly, there would be rumours still going about, and those might eventually reach her, but he hadn't wanted to just throw her into things. He remembered her face when he had called himself a half-breed, the confusion, the surprise, the pain. If she stuck around long enough, she was going to hear worse.

"Lord InuYasha, did you hear a word I said?"

He sighed. Myouga hadn't been quiet about the itinerary for the next few days. Yes, this was important. Summoning the Council outside of their normal meeting times was something that hadn't been done in years, probably centuries, and, seeing as he was both directly tied to the reason the meeting was being called as well as the heir to the Western Lands, there was going to be a lot thrown at him. Inukimi would teach Kagome what she needed to know. She was probably the best person for it, too.

He hadn't even thought about how the Council would receive Kagome, dressed in those odd human clothes. Odd, male human clothes. She never complained about them. She didn't really complain about much. If he had been stuck in female clothing for as long as she had been stuck in men's, he wouldn't have gone along so nonchalantly. Still, he had never even asked if she might want something else. He would have to arrange some proper clothes to be brought back with them. Of course, Inukimi was probably already working on that.

"I heard," he said, frowning. "The Council should be meeting in three days, as long as all the members arrive in time." Members that would include Kouga, the damn stinking wolf, along with the panthers, and the birds, along with a few other of the larger tribes. He wasn't look forward to seeing any of them, let alone having to testify his part in all this. "Isn't it time for dinner yet?" It was already getting dark.

Myouga frowned and sighed. "Yes, I suppose we could head down for dinner."

"Finally," he stood, shifting his arms in an attempt to get the kinks out of his muscle. He was used to being out all day, to preparing his own dinner. This sitting around didn't suit him. It was part of why he avoided this place in the summer. There was so much to do in the summer out there and so little in here.

He was almost to the dining room when he caught her scent. It stood out here, among the demons, as much as it had on that stray breeze when he had been seeking her, or the nature scents near the den. He wondered if the other demons around caught her scent as easily, if they felt the strange comfort he did. He doubted it. He had already heard whispers about the human stinking up the place. Old complaints. He had heard them about his mother too. He had just been less willing to take things as they came, then. His mother's scent had been a different kind of comfort.

He turned a corner and saw Inukimi, dressed in her impeccable splendour. He made a polite bow to her and would have kept going if his nose hadn't made him take a second look at the little female next to her.

She wasn't wearing the oversized, bland clothing she had walked into the palace with, but a lovely silken kimono decorated with cranes and mountains, and the family crest on the shoulder. Her hair, usually loose or in some messy ponytail or bun, was tied up elegantly and decorated with a lacquered comb. Her face was paler, make up, likely, her lips red, though, if he had to guess, that was a natural blush gracing her cheeks.

She was beautiful. He had known it before, but seeing her like this drove it home in a way he hadn't expected.

"What do you think, InuYasha?" Inukimi's voice brought him back to the hall they were in. "She cleans up well. Much more presentable now, don't you think?"

"Keh," he scoffed, tearing his eyes from them even as he walked a little closer. "She was fine before." Kagome's flush intensified.

Inukimi sighed. "Really, InuYasha, have you no manners? Compliment your ward, or I will have her made mine."

From the way her eyes widened, she hadn't expected the growl he gave in reply to her challenge. Kagome chuckled though, hiding her smile with a silk fan that matched the kimono perfectly. It was completely impractical. Females.

"You look lovely, Kagome." His voice was rough, and his eyes were focused on Inukimi as he said it. Her smile, he noticed, though, just grew.

"Why, thank you, InuYasha. You make for a dashing figure yourself." He turned to her, noting the amused embarrassment in her scent. She was enjoying herself, seeing Inukimi put him in his place like that. Oh, he was going to make her regret it later. He didn't know how, but he would think of something. Inukimi smiled, a motherly aura of satisfaction about her.

"Come now, it's time to eat." She walked ahead, leading the way to the dining room. Before Kagome could follow, he held out his arm and waited for her to take it. If she were his ward, he was escorting her properly. Manners, after all, made the demon.

Kagome smiled widely as she took his arm.

* * *

Kagome knelt before Sesshoumaru awkwardly. While at dinner, things had seemed almost surreal and relaxed, things had taken a turn for reality once the meal was done. Sesshoumaru wanted to discuss what she would say to the Council when they convened. The first part had been simple enough, retelling the tale of how she had ended up here. Then, he began asking her questions that might arise from the testimony. What had happened to the demon she had helped? How many people had been convicted of a similar crime with a similar sentence? What did humans think of demons? He pushed and pushed until he was satisfied with what she had to say and how she would say it. Once it seemed they were about done, she asked what the decision could be.

"Changes to the treaty, perhaps, a summit at the least. Someone will almost certainly call for a charge against the Wall., but that-"

"You can't." Her voice was panicked as she spoke, the words coming out like shots.

He sighed. "I know you are concerned for your people, but the decision is not something you have a say in."

"No, you don't understand," she said, her breathing shallow. "You can't attack the Wall. If you do, you'll all die."

Sesshoumaru blinked and InuYasha looked at her intently. It wasn't like her to threaten something like this.

"Excuse me?"

"There's a plan the Japanese government made years ago, probably before I was born. There's some version of it in almost every country around the world."

"What kind of plan?" InuYasha sounded annoyed. He had sat in the room with her since all evening, listening to Sesshoumaru coach her in what to say, how to say it, where to look, how to sit.

"You know what a bomb is, right?" They nodded, but she knew it was not the right kind of bomb, not by a long shot. "Made with gunpowder, right?"

"Is that it?" InuYasha asked. "A bomb? We can handle a few of those."

"It's not like any bomb you have ever seen before. It's a series of nuclear bombs, set to be dropped if there is ever a legitimate belief that the Wall will fall."

Now, Sesshoumaru frowned. He did not like the sound of this. "Nuclear?"

She nodded, trying to think how to describe this to people who had never even heard of electricity, let alone the atom. "It's a special kind of bomb that, that breaks apart the building blocks of the universe." She wondered if they would understand that. As it was, she was trying to remember what she could from science class and tv shows. "One of them can set the sky on fire, and poison the wind and earth for a century, maybe more. They call it the Osterhagen key."

The demons looked at her, not really sure what to say, trying to process this new information.

"How many of these bombs do they have?" asked Sesshoumaru at last.

"I don't know. Hundreds?"

"If what you are saying is true," said InuYasha, his eyes on her intensely. "It'll hurt the humans, too. Poisoning the air? Who the hell came up with such a stupid idea?"

She shrugged. "Some guy name Osterhagen, I suppose." She tried to push the images from her mind, but they wouldn't leave. "It's been done, once, in a country far away called Germany. They bombed an area where demons lived, and the results were horrific." She shuddered, feeling the bile rise up in her throat. "They showed video of it to us in school. Some of them lived," she said. She could still remember the face of one, half charred nearly to the bone, but it still moved, still spoke. She had been sick at the sight of it. It had been used against her in the trial. Somehow, they had discovered even that. "Half of their bodies little more than burnt flesh, but, alive."

A hand touched her shoulder, and she didn't need to look up to know it was InuYasha. She grabbed it, grateful for the warmth, for the contact, the reminder that they were all ok.

"Why did you not mention this before?"

Kagome frowned. "Because it was easy before. Send me back to the Wall, go home, crisis averted. Now, though," she bit her lip,

"I need to digest this information," Sesshoumaru said, his voice tight. He appeared stoic, but she could tell he was shaken. She couldn't blame him. "We shall continue this later. Until then, speak of this to no one."

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then rose and walked out of the room leaving her alone with InuYasha.

"You ok?" he asked after a moment.

"I knew about the Osterhagen Key since I was a child," she said, "Just like I knew the Wall was there my whole life. I never judged it, I never stopped and asked if it was ok. I just accepted it. It was just how things were." She turned from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I've never been more ashamed of being human."

"Kagome," he said in reply, his hand holding her chin so she had to look at him. They were close, she realized. She could feel his breath on her skin, warm and wet. "You had nothing to do with that osu-whatever thing. And telling us will probably save lives, now. Right?"

"Maybe," she replied.

"It will," he said. "I mean, it probably completely invalidates the treaty, but, at least we can work on something better now, right?"

She hadn't thought of that. If this news invalidated the treaty, then, she wasn't protected by it anymore. She felt dizzy.

"Hey, none of that," he said roughly. "Sesshoumaru's said you are part of the clan, so you are. Even if he changed his mind, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you hear?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said, smiling up at him. "Thanks, InuYasha."

At this point, he seemed to notice how close they were too. His cheeks flushed and he withdrew, scoffing as a way to cover his embarrassment. She smiled at him, wondering how he managed to cheer her up so effortlessly. She still worried, she still had doubts lingering, but if InuYasha said she would be safe, she'd believe him.

He stood, augmenting the distance between them. "Come on. It's been a long day. You must be exhausted."

She nodded and took his hand. Her legs were shaky, full of pins and needles. How long had they been in here with Seshoumaru drilling her? She leaned on him, waving off his concerned look when she wobbled ever so slightly with her first step, and her second, and her third. She let him lead her through the halls, still a vague maze to her, until he opened the door to his apartment. She hadn't even had a chance to look it over before being ushered away, and now, she was too tired to give it a good look. She wanted to sleep.

There were two doors from the one they were in, each leading to a room with a futon in it. The larger, she guessed, was his. She made her way to the smaller room, and saw a sleeping kimono laid out for her. It looked like silk and it shimmered in the soft light of a lantern. She blinked, realizing she would have to get out of these clothes, undo the knots, let down her hair, wash her face in the basin in the corner. InuYasha hovered by the door, looking awkwardly after her. It took her a moment to realize that here, in his brother's palace, there would probably be rules of decorum that didn't come into affect out in the wilderness around his cave.

She removed the comb first and laid it on the table, then, she began undoing the ties of the kimono. She heard the door slide shut behind her, InuYasha granting her privacy. She wasn't sure what to do with the clothes, so she laid them out neatly on the table. Not folded properly, but, neatly. She washed her face, brushed out her hair with a brush that had been left out for her, and then, put on the sleeping robe. It was light, and soft against her skin.

She opened the door to her room and found that the door to his was closed as well. She walked over and knocked, calling his name softly. It was mere seconds before the door opened to show that he, too, had changed into a sleeping robe. It took her a moment to adjust to the fact that he was not wearing the red suikan and hakama he always wore. She had never seen him take them off, even when she offered to wash them for him. They were fur of the fire rat. They cleaned themselves, or something of the sort. She suddenly felt as if she were doing something very inappropriate.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked, feeling like a child asking a parent to sleep with them after a bad dream. "I don't want to be alone."

He nodded. "Sure. I'll grab the other futon."

She watched as he grabbed went into her room, folded the futon in half, and carried it back to his, laying it next to his. The bedding was wrinkled when he lay it out, but it hardly mattered. Neatness wasn't her concern right now.

Seeing it there, though, she hesitated. What would her mother say? She almost laughed at the thought. Now came the question, not as they shared a cave. Her mother was far away, and if InuYasha was going to try anything untoward, he didn't need to wait for them to be here to do it.

She trusted him. It hit her suddenly. She trusted InuYasha, more than she had ever trusted anyone outside of her family. Implicitly. He had saved her, he had provided for her, he would protect her. She had known he wouldn't take this request as anything other than what it was. It was a strange thing for her to realize.

"You ok?"

He looked at her, his golden eyes narrowed with concern. She could almost see the questions on his face. She nodded and walked towards the beds. "Yeah. Just tired." She pulled back the covers and crawled under. "Goodnight, InuYasha."

He stayed where he was for a moment, before moving to his own bed. He took a moment to get comfortable before he replied.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

* * *

And here we go. More fluff, and more complications. And Inukimi. I like Inukimi, though I'm not sure if she is anywhere near being in character. And I don't care, really. She was hardly in the anime or the manga at all.

As for Kikyo, I think that's about all we are going to see of her. Yes, she's a demon in this one, and no, she's not connected in anyway to Kagome. I was going to have this be a random OC, but, if all I wanted was a character to spurn InuYasha because he wasn't fully demon, why not just use the character who spurned him because he wasn't fully human?

Also, thanks to Aan00 who mentioned nukes in their review and inspired this and a bunch of other stuff to come because of it.

Also also, thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm so glad you are enjoying this.


End file.
